Returning
by NathanLucasLuver-18
Summary: Trouble in paradise for Haley & Nathan? Haley seeks help from Karen...Lucas and Dan try connecting... Brooke and Lucas try working things out but will Peytons secret keep them apart?Please read and review. J&P ,L&B-,N
1. Reconnecting

I do not own any of the characters or rights to the show.

(Takes place three months after Haley and Nathan got married)  
(Nathan in the bedroom; Haley in the bathroom)

Nathan: Haley have you seen my red sweater? I can't find it.

(No answer)

Nathan: Haley!

(Still no answer)(Nathan walks into the living room and looks to the kitchen and then goes into the bathroom)

Nathan: Haley. Have you seen my sweater?

(Haley looks up to Nathan with a tear down her face)

Nathan: Hales what's wrong?

Haley: I think you left it at your moms a few days ago.

Nathan: Oh! Haley why are you crying?

Haley: I'm just thinking about Lucas.

Nathan: He's coming home today. You know because of my dad.

Haley: I know. I just have really missed him.

(Nathan steps closer into Haley and Haley rests her head on his stomach and wipes her eyes)

(Haley pushes Nathan away)

Haley: You have to go see your dad.

Nathan: Aren't you coming?

Haley: No I'll come by later. I really need to talk to Lucas.

(Nathan nods and gives a Haley a kiss; he leaves)

Haley: Oh boy!

(Peyton sitting at a bench reading the letter from Lucas)

(Brooke walks up)

Brooke: Hey whatcha got there?

(Peyton hurries and puts it in her coat)

Peyton: It's just an older letter from you.

Brooke: Oh. So what do you want to do today?

Peyton: I don't know. Lucas is coming back today.

Brooke: And I care because?

Peyton: I was just mentioning it.

Brooke: I know why don't we go get a whole bunch of junk food and go rent some old movies and have a girl's night?

Peyton: Sounds fun.

Brooke: Are you okay you're acting a little weird.

Peyton: I'm fine Brooke don't worry about it.

(Haley walks up to Lucas house to find him on the step)

Lucas: Haley!

(Haley sits next to him)

Haley: Hold me.

(Lucas nods)

Haley: I missed you so much Luke you don't even know.

Lucas: Me too Hales. So how's the husband- my brother?

Haley: He's fine. He went to go see Dan since he's been home alone..

Lucas: I need to go do that to.

Haley: Do you have to go now?

Lucas: No I guess not. Is there something you wanted to talk about?

Haley: No it can wait.

Lucas: Are you sure?

(Haley pulls away and nods)(Lucas stands up)

Haley: Go. I'll catch up with you later. (Lucas bends down and kisses Haley on the forehead)

Lucas: Okay.

(Karen comes out to see Haley sitting on the porch)

Karen: Hey Haley.

(Haley turns around to look and quickly turns back)

Karen: Are you crying sweetheart?

Haley: No.

Karen: You want to talk about it?

(Haley shakes her head no)

Haley: I should get going.

Karen: Okay. I'll see you tonight then, right?

Haley: What's tonight?

Karen: We're all going out to eat.

(Haley nods and walks off; Karen goes inside)(Knock on door)

Haley: I changed my mind I could use your help.

Karen: (nods) Okay.

(Dans house; Nathan talking to him)

Nathan: You know Lucas and Uncle Keith came back to see you.

Dan: I'm sorry who and Lucas?

Nathan: Dad!

Dan: Do me a favor never again in my presence say that name again.

(Nathan looks down; in walks Lucas)

Lucas: Hey I thought I'd come by since I was around the area.

Dan: What were you doing around here?

(Lucas shakes his head)

Nathan: I've got to go find Haley I'll see you both later. It's good to see you Luke.

Lucas: You too.

(Nathan leaves)

Dan: Why don't you have a seat?

(Lucas sits down)

Dan: So how have you been?

Lucas: Shouldn't I be the one asking that?

Dan: I don't want to bother you with my troubles Lucas we barely know each other.

(Lucas nods)

Lucas: Do you want me to go?

Dan: No. So do you plan on going back?

Lucas: I don't know.

Dan: Look I know I haven't been in your life so I don't have the right to tell you what to do. But in my opinion Luke I think it's better if you stayed here away from Keith for a while.

Lucas: You're right you don't have the right but thanks I'll keep that in mind.

Dan: I know most of the time I come off as a jerk.

Lucas: A jerk more like a...(Dan interrupts)

Dan: I get it. But having that heart attack made me realize I want to do right by my family and that includes you Lucas.

(Lucas nods his head)

Lucas: Words of advice.

Dan: What's that?

Lucas: Try being the dad instead of the coach all the time. (Dan gets a glare in his eye and nods) Hey uh if you feel like it stop by the house around 6:30. We're all going out to dinner.

Dan: Who's we?

Lucas: My mom, Nathan and Haley, Maybe Peyton and Brooke I don't know and Keith.

Dan: If you don't mind I think I'll pass.

(Fade out as Lucas walks off and Dan gives a dead stare)

(Everyone meets for dinner besides Brooke and Peyton)

(Peyton's House)

Peyton: Hey could you give me my phone out of my coat.

Brooke: Yeah just a sec. (Brooke digs in Peyton's coat and finds the letter with both of their names on it)

Peyton: Wait!

Brooke: So you can hide this from me? An old letter from me huh? I am so out of here.

Peyton: Brooke wait!

(Brooke takes the note and leaves)

(Brooke walks by the restaurant that Lucas Happens to be at)

(Lucas stands up)

Karen: Where are you going?

Lucas: I'll be right back I need to talk to someone. (Haley looks outside and sees Brooke and smiles)

(Lucas walks out the door)

Lucas: Brooke.

(Brooke turns around)

Brooke: Did you mean this?

Lucas: What?

Brooke: The letter?

(Lucas nods)

Brooke: No wonder why Peyton tried to hide it from me.

Lucas: She did?

(Brooke shakes her head angrily)

Lucas: Sorry. Um we're all in there about to order do you want to come in and eat with us?

Brooke: Yeah actually I would.

(Lucas smiles and they go inside)

(Lucas phone rings)(Lucas looks down to see its Peyton and turns his phone off)(Brooke smiles to him)


	2. Reconnecting Part II

Once again I don't own any rights or characters to this how.

(A few days later) (Peyton sees Lucas walking out the school door)

Peyton: Luke

(Lucas turns around and shakes his head)

Lucas: Yeah?

Peyton: I take it either you're in a hurry or you and Brooke are talking.

Lucas: I'm in a hurry.

Peyton: Okay then I'll talk to you later.

Lucas: Hey Peyton?

Peyton: Yeah?

Lucas: Why did you hide the note from her?

Peyton: I don't know.

(Lucas nods and walks to the car)

(Peyton runs into Brooke)(Brooke gives Peyton a hurtful look and keeps walking by)

Peyton: Brooke come on.

Brooke: Come on what? I swear you just love to see me hurt.

Peyton: You know that's not true.

Brooke: Then why did you hide the letter from me?

(Peyton shakes her head)

Brooke: What is so wrong with me being happy? Lucas is the first guy that I've actually really cared about that I loved and you just....

Peyton: I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep doing the things I do.

Brooke: Are you really that jealous of me.

Peyton: Brooke please.

Brooke: You are suppose to me my best friend but how am I suppose to trust when you keep lying and hiding things from me?

Peyton: Look I was jealous at first that you got him but not anymore. I guess I've just been lonely and there is no one there to fall back on. I'm still not use to it. (Brooke nods) Let me make it up to you.

Brooke: I don't know. Call me and I'll think about it. (Peyton nods; Brooke walks back to class)

(Café)

(Karen washing of tables) (Keith walks in)

Karen: Oh hey. What can I get for you Keith?

Keith: A large cup of strong coffee and a muffin.

Karen: Rough night?

Keith: No rough three months.

(In walks Dan)

Karen: What can I do for you Dan?

(Keith turns around)

Dan: Nothing now I just lost my appetite.

(Karen scrunches her forehead giving Keith a questioning look)(Dan leaves)

Karen: What was that about? Did you guys get in a fight?

Keith: You could say that.

Karen: What did he do this time? (Keith shakes his head)

Keith: It wasn't what he did. It was what I did. I had a momentarily laps of bad judgment.

Karen: What does that mean?

Keith: I slept with Deb.

(Karen's face gives a shocked look)

Karen: Keith?

Keith: I know.

Karen: Well I don't know what to say.

Keith: I didn't say you had to. Hey isn't it funny? (Keith walks to go out the door)

Karen: What's that? (Karen looks up)

Keith: For once you can't really blame him. (Karen shakes her head and Keith walks out the door)

(In walks Haley)

Karen: Hey kiddo. Why aren't you at school?

Haley: I didn't really feel like going.

Karen: I understand. Would you mind doing me a favor?

Haley: What?

Karen: Watch the café for about an hour I need to go talk to someone.

(Haley nods)

Karen: Thanks. (Karen grabs her purse from the back and walks out the door)

(Karen slowly walks towards Dan's door hesitating) (She walks up to the door and then changes her mind and starts to walk down the stairs; Dan sees her and opens the door)

Dan: Karen what are you doing here? (Karen turns around)

Karen: (Pauses not knowing what to say) I was just in the neighborhood.

Dan: (Nods) Right now I see where Lucas gets that. (Karen smiles) Well since you're here would you like to come in? (Karen nods and Dan leads her inside)

(Lucas with Haley)

Lucas: So what did you need to talk to me about I've been meaning to ask you but it keeps slipping my mind. (Haley scrunches and puts her hands in her pocket)

Haley: Its nothing.

Lucas: Hales?

Haley: Really Lucas I took care of it.

(Back to the day on the porch with Karen- Haley thinks about it)

Karen: What do you need help with?

Haley: I think I'm pregnant. (Haley's eyes feel with tears)

(Karen pulls Haley to her)

Karen: You think you're pregnant or you know you are?

Haley: I took three pregnancy tests and they all said I was. I don't know what to do. I can't have a baby. I haven't even told Nathan. God what is he going to say?

Karen: Come inside. (They sit on the couch) Now do you really not want this baby?

Haley: It's not about wanting I just I can't.

Karen: Okay. Well if you're absolutely sure then there's a doctor that can help.

Haley: (Looks into Karen's eyes) Abortion?

Karen: I'm not saying I'm for it because I'm not but Haley this is your life and your body you have to make the choice.

(Haley thinks really hard)

Haley: All right.

Karen: You're sure? (Haley nods) Lets go.

(Karen and Haley pull up to the doctors' office)

(Back to now time)

Lucas: Hales! Earth to Haley. (Haley snaps out of her trance)

Lucas: Are you sure because I've been talking to you for the past half an hour and you haven't said a thing.

Haley: I'm sorry Lucas I've just had a lot on my mind lately. (Lucas nods)

(In walks Nathan; he kisses Haley)

Nathan: Haley, Lucas.

Lucas: Hey man.

Nathan: Sorry I really have to piss.

Lucas: (Smiles) Go right ahead it's your house.

(Nathan zips up his fly and something catches his eye in the garbage)(He picks it up and notices more of them) (He quickly goes out of the bathroom)

Nathan: (Nathan's voice drops) Hales i..i..is th..th.th.th..there.something(Nathan bites his lip) you wan to tell me?

(Haley's eyes widen and she puts her hand on her mouth)(Lucas looks at them very confused)

Nathan: This isn't right is.(Nathan pauses) You're not pregnant? (Lucas's eyes widen and he almost faints)

Nathan: Haley?

(Haley stands up and rubs her face and runs out of the apartment)


	3. Finding Out

Just for anyone who reads this I wont be able to upload my next chapter until the 28th because aparently on another story from friends i screwed up with there guidelines or some b.s so they wont let me upload anything until 9:45 p.m on the 28th

(Haley continues to think back again)

Doctor: Haley Scott.

Haley: Its Haley Ja I mean James-Scott.

Karen: Do you want me to go with you?

Haley: Could you wait here? (Karen nods)

(They walk back into the room)

Doctor: First I need you to go take a pregnancy test for me because those at home ones people buy aren't always right.(He hands her a cup)

(Haley nods and goes into the bathroom)(She comes out and hands the pee to him)

Doctor: While we are waiting you could lie there if you want so you can relax.

(Haley nods and lies down)

Haley: So there is still a chance I might not be pregnant?

Doctor: How many tests did you say you took?

Haley: Three.

Doctor: And they all said you were? (Haley nods)

Doctor: Three in row huh? Well there could be a slight chance but don't have to high of hopes.(Haley nods)

(Doctor checks)

Doctor: We've got good news. You don't have to go through all of this. You're not pregnant.

(Haley halfway smiles and a tear runs down her check)

Doctor: Are you not happy?

Haley: Its not that I'm just angry at myself for even thinking about an abortion.

(Doctor nods)(Haley gets up)

Haley: Thank you.

Doctor: No problem.

(Haley walks out to the waiting room; Karen jumps up)

Haley: I'm not pregnant.

Karen: But I thought you said. (Haley interrupts)

Haley: They were all wrong.

Karen: Oh thank God! (Haley smiles) Shall we celebrate? (Haley nods)

(Back to time)(Nathan runs outside and he immediately sees Haley)

Nathan: Haley?

Haley: I'm sorry I just was really scared I didn't mean to lie to you.

(Haley holds onto Nathan)(Nathan still in shock)

Haley: I had Karen take me to the doctors. An abortion clinic.

(Nathan pulls away)

Nathan: What you? (Haley interrupts)

Haley: They had me pee in a cup and do their test and it turned out all three of those test were wrong so I got all worried for nothing.

Nathan: And what if you had been huh Haley? (Nathan starts to get angry) Would you of got the abortion and never of told me? Jesus!

Haley: Nathan I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you.

(Nathan shakes his head and starts to walk away)

Haley: Where are you going?

Nathan: I don't know I need to think.

(Haley hits the wall)(Lucas comes outside to see Haley crying)

Haley: Don't look at me like that I'm not pregnant the tests were wrong.

(Lucas nods and hugs Haley)

(Back at Dan's beach house)

Dan: So why did you really come here?

Karen: I came to say I'm sorry.

Dan: For what you didn't do anything. I seem to think its should be me saying that to you.

(Karen starts to listen and forgets why she came)

Dan: I never meant to hurt you Karen.

Karen: I should go.

(Dan grabs her arm)

Dan: Just let me get this out there might not be another time where I want to.

(Karen nods)

Dan: I was coming back to you.

Karen: What?

Dan: To you and our baby.

(Karen searches for words to say but nothing comes out)

Dan: I went to tell Deb and she told me she was pregnant.

Karen: Don't do this Dan its in the past.

Dan: Not for me its not. I know I haven't treated Lucas right since I seen him but that's out of my own guilt. I just I don't know what to do or say to make things right. I don't even know if there is a right thing to say.

(Karen shakes her head)

Dan: I did love you. You have to know that. I wasn't going back to you because you were pregnant. I was going back to you because I hurt the only woman I loved and I couldn't live with that. Funny how things worked out.

Karen: I cant... I can't do this. I have to go.

(Karen walks to the door and turns around)

Karen: I came to say I'm sorry about you and Deb.

Dan: (Dan nods) Thanks.

(Karen leaves)


	4. Nathan & Haley

I **_do not_** own any rights or characters to this show.

(A day later Nathan comes to see Haley)

(Haley looks to Karen giving her the "can I have a break" look)

(Karen nods)

Haley: Hi Nate.

Nathan: Can you talk or should I come back later?

Haley: No I can. (Haley points to the back to go talk; Nathan follows her)

(Nathan rubs his head; thinking)

Haley: I guess I'll start. I did plan on telling you Nathan really.

Nathan: (Glares at Haley) When-After you killed the baby or before? Because as I seem to remember you already went to the doctor to kill what you thought was a baby! (Nathan said angrily)

Haley: (Raises her voice to Nathan) I didn't tell you because I knew how you were going to react!

Nathan: And how would you know Haley? You didn't give me the chance to react! I had to find out from the bathroom!

Haley: (Shakes her head) Stop yelling at me.

Nathan: So what now you can get upset about something but when it's me getting upset it's not okay is that it?

Haley: I dint say that. Gosh Nathan! What do you want me to do? I Cant change what happened it already did.

Nathan: Tell me this if you were pregnant when would you have told me?

Haley: I would have told you that night.

Nathan: Bullshit Haley!

Haley: Fine! You want to know the truth. I wouldn't have! Is that what you wanted to hear?! (Haley's eyes tear up) I don't want to end up like Lucas' mom-all alone and you just walk out on me one day because I'm pregnant or you feel that you just cant hack it! I deserve better than that!

Nathan: Is that what you think of me? I guess its good to find out before hand.

Haley: Before what Nathan? We're already married!

Nathan: Yeah we're. But if I would of known it was going to be like this I wouldn't have.

(Haley stares at Nathan hurt)

Nathan: I have to go to work.

(Haley crying watches Nathan walk out)

(Haley quickly wipes her eyes and goes back to work)


	5. Pride

I **_do not_** own any rights to this show or its characters.

(Two days later) (Café)

(In walks Deb-glaring towards Haley)(Lucas sees as Haley wipes the counter off)

Lucas: You know if she looks at you any longer I think she'll burn a hole right through you.

(Haley looks up)

Haley: Great just what I need.

(Deb walks over)

Haley: What can I get for you?

Deb: (Tilts her head squints her eyes) Don't play stupid with me Haley. I know what you're trying to do.

Haley: Excuse me?

Deb: I know your game. First you con him into marrying you and you had nothing to keep him so you had to make up like you were pregnant and then oh all of a sudden you weren't. What's next?

(Haley rubs her head)

Lucas: First of all what goes on between Haley and Nathan is there business. And don't ever speak to her like that again. (Deb looks at Lucas and glares)

Deb: Excuse you! He's my son and what goes on in his life is my business!

Haley: Yeah it used to be your business until you decided not to be the mom. He's married now get over it! Did you ever realize maybe Dan wasn't the only problem?

(Deb infuriated walks out of the café)

Lucas: Damn Haley!

Haley: I'm sorry she just makes me so mad.

Lucas: Lighten up on her you took away her little boy. (Lucas Jokes only Haley doesn't find it funny)

Haley: I'm sorry if I don't find that as amusing as you! (Haley goes in the back)

(Haley screams frustrated)

Karen: Do you need a break?

Haley: Would you mind if I took the rest of the day off?

Karen: No not at all.

Haley: Thanks. Tell Luke I'm sorry for snapping at him. (Karen nods and Haley goes out the back)

(Nathan and Haley's apartment)

(Nathan sitting on the couch eating cereal; Haley walks in and slams the door)

(Nathan's eyes widen)

(Haley glares at Nathan and rubs her head pacing back and forth)

Haley: Do you enjoy hurting me?

Nathan: What are you talking about?

Haley: You just keep giving your mom more and more fuel to throw at me and I'm sick of it Nate!

(Nathan looks down and shakes his head; Haley frustrated starts to cry)

Haley: We're not going to work if you're going to keep doing this.

Nathan: I'm sorry Hales I just was upset and my mom was there. What do you want me to say?

(Haley shakes her head)

Haley: Nothing Nathan there isn't anything to say.

(Haley turns to the door)

Nathan: Where are you going?

Haley: I don't know.

Nathan: When are you coming back?

Haley: (Shakes head) I don't know that am. (She walks out the door with Nathan having a stunned look on his face)

(He runs after her and yells from upstairs)

Nathan: Haley wait! I'm sorry. Haley would you please just listen to me for a minute.

(Haley starts to turn around and changes her mind and keeps walking)

(Nathan punches the metal railing and goes back inside)

(Haley finds Lucas at the court shooting hoops)

(Lucas looks at Haley but continues to shoot hoops)

(Haley tries to make eye contact with Lucas)

Haley: Hey.

(Lucas looks at Haley; shoots a hoop)

Lucas: Hi.

Haley: Did your mom tell you I said sorry for snapping at you Luke?

(Lucas nods his head)

Haley: You cant still be mad at me?

Lucas: (Lucas walks up close to Haley and looks into her eyes) What's going on with you?

Haley: Nathan and I are fighting that's it.

Lucas: That's not what I'm talking about. (Lucas shakes his head) You get married, you don't even tell me until afterwards and now all this with Nathan's mom and everything.

Haley: It was a spur of the moment.

Lucas: Haley I'm your best friend- why are you lying to me?

(Haley shakes her head)

Lucas: Sorry I know you have a lot on your plate right now with Nathan.

(Haley starts to cry)

Lucas: Hales don't cry I said I was sorry I meant it.

(Lucas pulls her to him)

Haley: I think we screwed things up by getting married Luke.

Lucas: You both are pretty young Hales. I mean come on we're still in high school.

Haley: I know Lucas but ever since his mom found out all we do is fight-Nathan and me- Nathan's mom and me. Tell me what to do.

Lucas: I can't do that it's your life.

Haley: I think I left him Luke. (Lucas's eyes widen and pulls Haley away from to look at her face)

Lucas: What do you mean you think you left him?

Haley: He asked me when I was coming back (Haley starts crying) and I told him I didn't know if I even was.

Lucas: (Looks shakes his head to Haley and gives her a compassionate look) Haley!

Haley: I'm sick of his mom treating me like shit Luke. I don't deserve it and he doesn't even say anything to her. How am I suppose to be in a relationship let alone a marriage if its hurts me all the time. It was so much easier when we were just together not married.

Lucas: Then why'd you do it? (Lucas shrugs his shoulders)

Haley: Because I love him and I didn't think it was going to be this hard.

Lucas: It's a marriage of course it's going to be hard. But as for you loving him theirs your answer.

(Haley nods)

Lucas: Come on lets go do something to get your mind off this.

Haley: (Wipes her eyes) Okay.

(Nathan at his moms)

Nathan: (Angry) What did you say to her?

Deb: Who?

Nathan: Don't play dumb with me mom! Haley! (Nathan tries to fight back tears but cant)

Deb: What's wrong? Calm down Nate- tell me what happened

Nathan: No not anymore! Whatever you said to her you better go take it back and tell her you didn't mean it mom because I think she just left me!

(Deb puts her hand to her mouth trying not to cry knowing her sons hurting)

Deb: I'm (Deb walks over to Nathan and puts her arms around him) I'm so sorry I just thought she was playing games with you and you deserve better than that Nate.

(Nathan looks at his mom)

Nathan: Well whatever she's doing mom isn't any of your business it's between me and Haley.

Deb: Yeah I've been getting that a lot today. Don't cry honey. I'll fix this.

Nathan: No I think you've done enough. All I want you to do is take what you said to her back and leave it alone.

(Knock on Lucas house door)

(Karen answers the door)

Nathan: Is Lucas here?

Karen: (Nods) Come on in Nathan. He's in his room.

(Nathan walks to Lucas' room and knocks)

(Lucas opens it)

Lucas: Hey Nathan. (Nathan notices Haley sitting on the edge of Lucas' bed)

(Haley looks and quickly looks away)

Nathan: Can I talk to you Haley?

(Lucas looks at Haley; she shakes her head)

(Nathan shakes his head hurt)

(Lucas takes him into the living room)

Lucas: Just give her some time she'll come around.

Nathan: Fine. Just tell her I love her. Don't forget (Lucas nods and pats Nathan on the back)

(Nathan leaves; Lucas watches him walk out sulking)

(Lucas walks back to his room; Haley waiting)

Haley: What did he say?

Lucas: He told me to don't forget that he does Love you.

(Haley nods and tears run down her face; Lucas walks over to her and she hugs him)

Haley: Would you mind if I slept in here with you?

Lucas: That's fine.

(Lucas lies down and Haley lies in his arms; he rubs her hair until they both fall asleep)

(Fade out)


	6. Letting Go

Once again I **_do not_** own any rights or characters to this show

(A few weeks later)

(Haley walking in the hallway at school; Deb happens to walk by her)

(Haley rolls her eyes)

Deb: Haley could I talk to you for a second?

Haley: Why you got what you wanted didn't you?

(Deb gives Haley a questioning look)

Haley: Me and Nathan not together.

Deb: Sweetheart that's not what I wanted.

Haley" Then why have you treated me like crap since the day you found out me and Nathan got married?

Deb: I just don't want to see you both throw your lives away by getting married so young.

Haley: I have to get back to class.

(Nathan leaves his class and notices his mom talking to Haley so he falls back not to be seen)

Deb: Haley all I wanted to say was I'm sorry for saying the things I said. I didn't want to loose my son anymore than I already did. But I can see that you make him happy.

Haley: How's that?

Deb: Because that's the first time I've ever seen him cry over someone.

(Haley puts her hand over her mouth thinking what have I done)

Deb: Well anyways have a nice day.

(Deb turns and starts walking)

Haley: Thank you Mrs. Scott.

(Deb turns around)

Deb: No problem Mrs. James oh I'm sorry its Scott right?

(Haley gives Deb a smiley-glare like what?)

Deb: Welcome to the family Haley. (Deb walks out of the school)

(Haley smiles and Nathan comes from around the corner)

(Haley tries not to look at Nathan)

(Nathan walks by with hurt in his eyes)

Nathan: Haley?

Haley: Yeah Nathan?

Nathan: Are we ever going to get past this?

Haley: (Haley smirks) I don't know Nathan I have to get to class. Can we talk about this later?

(Nathan angrily nods his head; Haley walks off)

(Lucas and Brooke skipping school)

Brooke: So have you talked to Peyton?

Lucas: (Smiles) Not in a while but no purposely. I've been busy with Haley/Nathan thing.

Brooke: (Nods) How are they doing?

Lucas: Not too good. Haley cries herself to sleep in my arms every night. Sometimes she really reminds me of Nathan with her stubbornness.

(Brooke smirks)

Lucas: So?

Brooke: Oh you want me to say something- about the note.

Lucas: Well since we're on that subject.

Brooke: I do forgive you Lucas but that doesn't mean I forget. You can't just expect me to be happy with that. I mean I cared about you a lot.

(Lucas gives his famous look in the show)

Brooke: You looked at me different than anybody else has and you cheated on me with my best friend of all people.(Brooke looks up) I don't know if I can just put that aside and go back to that. How do I know you wont do it again Lucas?

Lucas: You don't but if you let me prove to you that I am for real.... We could try again.

(Brooke shrugs her shoulders)

Lucas: I realized something while I was gone for three months and since I've gotten back.

Brooke: You have? (Brooke thinking Lucas is going to say he's in Love with her)

Lucas: I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to hurt the people I care about the most in the world. I know I let you down Brooke but just give me a chance to change that.

Brooke: (Nods and thinks for a minute) All right one chance. If you blow it you can forget you ever knew me lover boy.

(Lucas smiles and they keep walking)

(Later that night; Haley walking)

(Knock on Nathan's door)(Nathan opens it)

Nathan: Haley? (Shocked) Why are you knocking?

Haley: Nathan I think we should get a divorce.

(Nathan almost falls over but quickly catches himself)

Nathan: I'm sorry I thought you just said we should get a divorce.

(Nathan and Haley go inside)

Haley: I did. (Haley stares at Nathan)

(Nathan sits down)

Nathan: You're being serious aren't you?

(Haley nods)

Nathan: Is this because of my mom?

Haley: (Haley shakes her head no) No. Nathan we're still in high school. Who knows if a year from now or even a few months from now if you still would want to be with me.

Nathan: I do!

Haley: Nathan come on don't make this any harder than this has to be. (Haley avoids eye contact)

Nathan: But I love you Hales.

Haley: I know and I love you too but we're just too young. I mean come on what were we thinking getting married?

Nathan: This isn't about us being too young is it? Do you really think that poorly of me?

(Haley shrugs her shoulders)

Nathan: I don't know what to say Hales you broke my heart. (Haley tries to fight back from crying as Nathan eyes start watering up and tears fall down his face)

(Haley stands up to leave and Nathan grabs her arm; kisses her)

(Haley starts to kiss him back but quickly pushes him away; She leaves)

(Nathan yells and throws a lamp at the wall)(Haley hears and flinches at the noise)(She runs away from his apartment balling)

Haley: God! What did I just do?

(Haley sees a bench and sits down crying)(Dan happens to be driving by and stops at the sight of Haley)

(Dan gets out of his car and walks slowly over to Haley; when he gets close enough he sees her crying so hard that she can barely breathe)

Dan: Haley?

(Haley looks up to see Dan with an actual worried look on his face)

Dan: Can I ask you what happened?

Haley: W...(Sniffs) WH Why...are...you...you...(sniffs) being...n...n...n...nice...ta...me?

Dan: I saw you crying and cant really be mean to someone who can barely breathe because she's crying so hard.

(Haley tries to smile but more tears come)

Dan: Nathan being like his father too much?

(Haley shakes her head no)

Dan: Don't tell me you're pregnant. (Dan looks up at the sky praying)

Haley: No.

Dan: You going to give me a clue here because I cant play 20 questions all night.

Haley: I...I...t...t...told...N...Nathan...I...wa...wa.wan.wanted....a....div..orce.

Dan: (Nods) Oh! You don't love him?

Haley: (Haley calms down enough to actually get word out) No I just don't want him to think later on in life that I pressured him into marrying me and then packing up and leaving me one day. I don't want to end up like Karen no offense. I just Love him too much. I don't want him to end up resenting me.

Dan: Haley how do you know that's even going to happen? You haven't even given it a try really.

Haley: It was just so much easier when we were just us not married. We didn't really fight fight and now that's all we do.

Dan: Deb?

(Haley nods)

Dan: Is that really the reason- you think he's going to leave you?

Haley: That or Deb's going to end up pushing him away from me.

Dan: Haley you have to understand that to a woman losing her son is like losing her virginity. (Haley raises her eyebrows) Sorry that's the only thing I could think of. I don't think she means to be cruel to you. She just doesn't want to lose her son especially to another woman. Do you understand what I'm saying?

(Haley nods)

Dan: Now I can't tell you what to do here but don't push him away because of something you think is going to happen or because of Deb. He loves you- I can tell and you know how much I hate to admit that.

(Haley smiles to Dan and laughs)

Dan: Do you need a ride somewhere?

Haley: No I'm good. Thanks Dan it means a lot coming from you.

Dan: (Nods) Follow your heart not just your dreams. You see where they led me.

(Haley nods)

(Haley walks into the café)

Karen: Oh honey are you all right? You look like you've been crying for hours.

Haley: I'll be fine.

Karen: Here let me get you some tea.

(Haley sits down at a table; Karen comes over and pours her some tea)(In walks Lucas smiling)

(Haley looks)

Haley: Atleast someone had a good night.

Lucas: Yes I did. (He looks at Haley) You want to talk about it?

Haley: I think I lost him Lucas. I made the biggest mistake and it took Dan to say something for me to even realize it.

Lucas: What did you do? Wait what wow Dan?

Haley: I was crying and he saw me and stopped.

Lucas: Oh! So what happened with Nathan?

Haley: I told him we should get a divorce since there is no ground for an annulment.

Lucas: Wow Hales are you sure thast what you want?

Haley: I was scared I was going to end up like Karen no offense and I didn't want that. I didn't want the one person I loved to wake up one day and leave me or think that I suckered him into this and hate me for it and still leave me. I can't deal with that.

(Lucas hugs Haley as she starts crying again)

Haley: Tell me this is going to be okay.

Lucas: I can't do that Hales. What did he say when you told him that.

Haley: The **one thing** I didn't want him to say.

Lucas: What's that?

Haley: That I **broke his heart** and he actually started crying. You know there's a saying No ones worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry and I did that to him. Lucas I... (Haley wipes tears off of her face)

Lucas: (Shakes his head stunned by what he's hearing) I don't know what to say to you.

(In walks Brooke)

Brooke: You forgot your... (Pauses to see Haley's face all red) Phone. Holy shit is she okay?

(Lucas shakes his head no)(Brooke sits down and rubs Haley's back; Lucas smiles at her)

Brooke: Is there anything I can do or get you tutor girl?

(Haley laughs)

Haley: Could I just be alone you guys. I need some sleep.

Lucas: Are you sure?

Brooke: I can go if you want to be alone with Lucas.

Haley: No it's not that any other time I wouldn't mind you around or anyone else for that matter but right now I need some me time.

(Brooke and Lucas both nod)(Haley walks to go to the bedroom)

Brooke: I hope everything turns out okay for you.

Haley: (Smiles) Thanks Brooke. Night you two.

(Brooke looks at Lucas)

Lucas: Nathan.

Brooke: Back to his fathers' ways I see.

Lucas: Something like that.

Brooke: My parents are out of town do you want to come over? (Lucas smiles) You know seeing as Haley said she wanted to be alone.

Lucas: Sure. Hold on let me tell my mom I'll be back later.

(Lucas goes to the back)

Lucas: I'm going to give Haley some space like she asked. Is it cool if I hang out with Brooke and I'll be home in the morning?

Karen: No funny business Luke I mean it.

Lucas: Thanks mom. (Kisses Karen and he and Brooke leave to her house)

(Lucas and Brooke kiss)(They continue to watch TV)(Brooke falls asleep on Lucas; He looks down and kisses her forehead)

Lucas: God you're beautiful.

(Lucas turns off the TV and goes to sleep)


	7. A Little Advice

Still **don't**own any right s to the show or its characters unfortunately.

(The next morning)(Peyton goes over to Brookes; walks into her room)

Peyton: Broo...(Notices Lucas) Oh!

(Brooke wakes up)

Brooke: Peyton what are you doing here?

Peyton: (Trying not to look hurt) I came to see if you wanted to go get some breakfast but I see you're busy so I'll just come back when you're not so busy. (Brooke smiles)

Brooke: You can wipe that look off your face. (Brooke gets out of bed) Nothing happened sourpuss.

Peyton: (Shakes her head) I didn't say anything.

Brooke: No but I know what you were thinking and don't even. Haley wanted to be alone so Lucas stayed over here that's all. (Brooke smiles)

Peyton: Then why are we so happy?

Brooke: Because today is going to be a great day Pey.

(Peyton smiles to Brooke; Lucas wakes up; Peyton raises her eyebrows to him)

Lucas: Morning ladies.

Brooke: Good morning gorgeous!

Peyton: (Laughs) Morning Lucas. I should get going.

Brooke: No stay. (Lucas looks at Brooke) Why don't we all do something together? You know for old times sake. (Lucas questions Brooke's motives) Don't worry I don't have any ulterior motives.

Lucas: I don't know about that.

Brooke: What you don't trust me?

Lucas: I didn't say that.

Peyton: You always have a scheme up your sleeve and you know it.

(Brooke smiles)

Brooke: Yeah but that's why you love me.

(They all kind of laugh) (Brooke goes to take a shower)

Peyton: Hey just tell Brooke I'll catch up with her later there's something I have to do.

(Lucas nods)

Lucas: I'm not mad at you.

Peyton: What?

Lucas: I can tell you seem a little uncomfortable around me. Maybe it's because I stayed at Brookes or you think I'm ignoring you but I haven't been. I've been busy with the Haley/Nathan war.

(Peyton nods)

Peyton: Thanks. (Lucas smiles and nods) Maybe we could catch up later?

Lucas: Yeah that would good..

(Peyton leaves)(Brooke comes out of the shower)

Brooke: Where'd she go?

Lucas: She said she had something she had to do and she'd see you later. (Lucas walks closer to Brooke) I should probably get going to. (Brooke nods; and grabs Lucas shirt and pulls him to her; they kiss)

Brooke: Mmmm...(Lucas shakes his head laughing/smiling)

Lucas: Bye.

Brooke: (Smiling) Bye.

(Lucas house; Haley and Peyton sitting on the couch)

Haley: I take it you talked to Nathan?

Peyton: No Lucas.

Haley: Oh so you don't know how he's doing?

(Peyton shakes her head)

Haley: Did Luke tell you everything that happened?

Peyton: No he just said basically you two were fighting.

Haley: I told him I wanted a divorce.

(Peyton's eyes widen)

Haley: I know it sounds so weird saying it I cant even get use to saying I'm married let alone divorced.

Peyton: You don't seem so happy.

Haley: That's because I'm miserable. I was scared and I shouldn't have even said it. Why do I have to be so scared of every good thing that comes my way minus the fighting?

Peyton: I don't know I guess that where you and I fall a little short with things.

(Haley nods)

Peyton: Maybe you should try talking to him.

Haley: I don't think he wants to see me. That was the first time I ever seen him cry and it was because of me. I don't know if I can face him Peyton.

Peyton: Did he really cry?

Haley: Yep. (Nods)

Peyton: Wow Nathan Scott crying. He must really Love you.

(Haley looks up at Peyton)

Haley: Yeah. I guess so.

Peyton: Well don't just sit here go.

Haley: Are you sure? (Peyton nods)

(As she walks out the door Lucas walks in)

Lucas: Hi Haley. Bye Haley.

Haley: Sorry I have to go take care of something.

(Lucas shuts the door and sees Peyton standing up in the living room)

Lucas: So this is what you had to go do?

Peyton: I wanted to see how she was doing. I can't believe she told him they should get divorced

Lucas: Tell me about it.

Peyton: I should be going now.

Lucas: Hey about that catching?

Peyton: (Smiles) I'd like that. (Lucas smiles)

(They walk out of his house; down the street talking)


	8. Confrontation

Yep still unfortunately **_do not_** own any rights to this show or its characters.

(Haley hesitating walks up to Nathan door debating whether or not to knock)

(She finally goes in)(Nathan opens the door and stares)

Haley: Can I come in?

Nathan: Why are you here? Did you come to trample some more on me?

(Haley shakes her head no)(Nathan opens the door wider for Haley to walk in)

(Haley walks over and stands by the couch; Nathan rubs his head and shuts the door)

Haley: Nathan I'm, sorry.

Nathan: Don't okay. I cant deal with this right now its too much and too hard.

Haley: Please just listen.

Nathan: You hurt me Haley or do you not care?

Haley: Is that what you think?

Nathan: What else is there to think?

Haley: Then why did you let me in?

Nathan: I don't know.

(Haley nods)

Haley: I guess I'll let you get back to what you were doing.

(Haley walks to the door)

Nathan: (Puts out his arm questioningly) Why did you come here anyways.?

Haley: Doesn't matter.

(Nathan nods knowing she's lying)

(Later that night Peyton knocks on Nathan door)

Nathan: Uh why can't everyone leave me alone.

Peyton: Thanks for the nice welcome.

(Nathan tilts his head asking why she's here)

Peyton: How are you doing?

Nathan: Not so great. Thanks.

Peyton: Did Haley not come over here?

Nathan: No (Pauses) She did.

Peyton: I'm confused then. What did she say?

Nathan: Not much really.

Peyton: What did you do?

Nathan: Nothing why?

Peyton: You had to have said something because she came here to tell you she made a mistake Nate.

(Nathan looks up at Peyton)

Nathan: What?

Peyton: She came here to get you back.

Nathan: (Walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water) Doesn't matter anyways its too late. What's done is done.

Peyton: (Walks over to the kitchen entry) Don't be like that.

Nathan: Like what? She can break my heart and then come crawling back and expect it to all be okay? It's not Peyton. It doesn't work that way.

Peyton: Nice to see you back.

Nathan: What does that mean?

Peyton: I knew this Nathan was too good to be true.

(Nathan glares at Peyton)

Nathan: Did you come here to make me feel like shit too or is that just a bonus?

Peyton: I guess that's my queue to leave.

(Peyton walks out the door; Nathan slams it)

(Next Day)(Brooke and Lucas)

Lucas: Hey uh I know we're not together together but I don't want to start this out all wrong and lie.

(Brooke faces Lucas)

Brooke: What's up?

Lucas: Yesterday after I left back home Peyton was there. (Brooke gives him a worried look) Not that. She was talking to Haley. But we hung out afterwards all night mostly.

Brooke: Oh! Well I can't tell you whom to hang out with and who not to Lucas.

Lucas: I know and I didn't say you were I was just telling you so you don't get upset later on.

Brooke: (Nods) Okay.

Lucas: You're not mad are you?

Brooke: Of course not. But I'm not going to play this game. Its either you want to be with me or you don't.

Lucas: No no I do want to be with you. Peyton and I are trying to be friends again-that sort of thing.

(Brooke nods; understanding)

Brooke: (Smiles) Good because I didn't want to have to go through all that again and cut you both out for good. (She said sarcastically)(Brooke and Lucas both laugh)

(Dan walks into Karen's café)

(Karen looks up and they stare into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until Deb walks in)

(Deb walks awkwardly to the counter noticing them staring)

Deb: Could I get a Vanilla Latte?

(Her words broke their stare)

Karen: I'm sorry what was that?

Deb: Vanilla latte, please.

(Karen nods; Deb looks at Dan)

Dan: What? Are you following me now?

Deb: Of course not. I should be asking that. I come here everyday.

Dan: Don't push your luck. I wouldn't follow you if you were the last person on this earth.

Deb: Dan when are you going to let this go?

Dan: Let it go? Its not something to let go(He raises his voice) You sleept with my brother! You couldn't just stay away from your old ways could you?

Deb: (Glares at Dan) And I see you couldn't either.

(Karen hands Deb her latte; she pays and she leaves)

Karen: And for you?

Dan: Just a cup of very strong coffee.

(Karen nods and smiles trying not to make eye contact)

(She hands him his coffee; he pays)

Dan: Thanks. (Smiles) Have a nice day.

Karen: (Smiles back at Dan) You too.


	9. Ending Up

And again **_I do not_** own any rights or characters to this show.

(Lucas and Nathan)

(Lucas slowly walks towards Nathan)

Lucas: How ya holding up?

Nathan: I... I don't know anymore.(Lucas shakes his head understanding) I cant even remember why this all really started to be honest. I keep going over everything in my head but I can't seem to find an answer.

(Lucas nods sympathetically)

Nathan: A few weeks ago she came to see me to tell me she wanted us to work things out but I was so angry at her I didn't give her much of a chance to say anything.

Lucas: How do you know why she came?

Nathan: Peyton came by to remind how much of an ass I was.

Lucas: Damn. I really wish I knew what to say to you but I don't. (Pauses) You know she really does love you. She just needs that push.

(Nathan nods)(Lucas slaps Nathan on the arm)

Lucas: Good luck.

Nathan: Thanks.

Lucas: (Nods) Anytime little bro. (Nathan smiles as Lucas leaves)

(Switched to Haley locking up at the café)

(Haley turns around to see Nathan who startles her and she screams)

Haley: God Nathan you scared me.

Nathan: Sorry I didn't mean to.

Haley: (Looks around) What are you doing here anyways?

Nathan: I was hoping we could talk.

Haley: Right now's not a good time.

Nathan: Come on Hales you don't even have to saying anything if you don't want to.

(Haley nods)

Nathan: Why didn't you tell me you came to see because you wanted us to work things out?

Haley: Who told you?

Nathan: Doesn't matter.

Haley: I was but you changed my mind with everything that you were saying to me. Nathan please don't do this.

Nathan: Do what?

Haley: This. No matter what you or I say it still doesn't change anything.

Nathan: It doesn't have to be this way.

Haley: (Shakes head) I have to get up early.

Nathan: So this is what you want to do?

Haley: What's that?

Nathan: Throw what we have away.

Haley: I'm done playing this game.

Nathan: What game Hales? I'm trying my hardest to push aside my pride and fix this because it's not everyday that I fall in love.

Haley: (A tear rolls down her cheek) Are you done yet?

(Nathan shakes his head no)

Nathan: Do you love me?

Haley: Do you have to ask that?

Nathan: Just answer the question.

Haley: (Hesitates) Yes Nathan are you happy?! Now can I go?

(Haley turns and starts to walk away from Nathan)

Nathan: If you walk away now then you're walking away from us (Haley stops walking)(Pauses) for good.

(Haley puts hand on her mouth and tears run down her face still not facing Nathan but continues walking slowly)

Nathan: We took vows doesn't that mean anything to you. (Haley keeps walking) It was worth every second.

(Haley stops)

Haley: What was?

Nathan: Us (Pauses) even the fighting. (Haley walks over to Nathan)

Haley: Do you mean that?

Nathan: Yes. Haley I love you. I can't begin to imagine waking up one day and you not being there to share my life with.

(Haley nods)

Nathan: Stop doing that?

Haley: What?

Nathan: Stop comparing me to him. Haley I'm not my dad. When I said I do I meant it.

(Haley smiles and hugs Nathan tightly)

Haley: (Whispers and quotes a poem in Nathan's ear) Love me now, Love me never but if you love me, Love me forever.

Nathan: (Whispers as he pulls Haley to look at her face) Always.

Haley: But seriously Nathan I have to get up early.

(Nathan and her look at each other and laugh)

Nathan: Okay come on I'll give you a ride home.

(Get in his car and drive off)

(Lucas and Brooke)

(Lucas walks uncomfortably to Brooke)

Brooke: Hey I've been meaning to come see you.

(Lucas leans in to kiss Brooke; Brooke backs away fighting it)

Lucas: (Confused) Is something wrong?

(Brooke nods)

Lucas: What?

Brooke: Me and you. (Lucas looks at Brooke more confused) Who are we fooling Lucas? We already tried this and it didn't work out. What's so different now that'll make this work?

Lucas: I ah...(Tries to say something but cant get the words out)

Brooke" I'm sorry but I can't do it again. You were the only guy that could see past everything and that I tried to fight not to let in but you got there anyways and you broke my heart. I'm not willing to let that happen again.

Lucas: I'm sorry. I understand though.

(Lucas turns to walk out)

Lucas: You cant keep shutting people out because you're afraid to get hurt Brooke.

Brooke: No but I can push the one who can break my heart away.

(Lucas shakes his head and leaves)

Brooke: Damn it! (Lays on her bed crying)

(Back to Nathan and Haley)

(Haley hugs Nathan biting her lip and then gets out of his car)

Nathan: (Looks into Haley's eyes) Goodnight Haley James.

Haley: Goodnight Nathan Scott. (Nathan winks)

(Nathan pulls away from her house)

Haley: (Yells) By the way it's not James it's Scott!

(Back to Nathan driving; he smiles at what Haley just said))(Fade out)


	10. The Play Prt I

I **_do not_** own any rights to the characters or this show.

(Its senior year at Tree Hill)(Everyone rehearsing for a play called "In Love with the Cabrera's) (Mrs. Wolf- Drama teacher)

Cast Parts:

Peyton Sawyer: Joice Cabrera (Deceased wife of Roman, appears in flashbacks)

Nathan Scott: Roman "Frances" Cabrera (Mob boss)

Jake: Dominic "Nicki" Cabrera (Brother of Roman- around the same age as Sean C.)

Lucas Scott: Antonio Cabrera (Son of Roman and Joice; Same age as Sean C.)

Haley James-Scott: Sean Camryn Cabrera (Second wife of Roman- 20 years younger than Roman)

Tim: Sean Ashton (F.B.I) also plays Tony (Romans best friend/ mob guy)

Brooke Davis: Natasha Miller (F.B.I)

Plus extras that wont have a name.

Mrs. Wolf: Okay we're going to start the rehearsal off with after the affair starts and Nathan your character "Roman" now knows about the affair. Now at this moment I will refer to you by your characters name. Oh remember to be at the Lincoln theatre by 5:30.

(Everyone nods)

Lucas: I can't believe I let you talk me into this Peyton.

(Peyton laughs)

Peyton: Hey if Haley was going to make me it was only fair to punish you too.

Lucas: I'll remember this.

Peyton: Come on it's not going to be that bad. The play is about a mob guy whos wife falls for his sons tricks whom she has an affair with. Then she gets pregnant and someone stabs her and the son goes away for it only to find that maybe he wasn't the one who tried to kill her.

(Brooke walks by Lucas)

Brooke: It'll be great its got Love, Betrayal, and Deceit. All of which you know most about.

(Peyton stunned)

Lucas: She's never going to let it go.

Peyton: Yeah it doesn't seem that way. I'm sorry.

Mrs. Wolf: Okay Sean you are laying on your bed when your husband Roman walks in. (Haley and Nathan go to their places) and action.

(Roman walks in and takes off his jacket and places it on a chair)(Walks over to Sean and kisses her)

Roman: So what did you do today?

Sean: Not much. Just went to the movies and got my nails done.

Roman: Uhuh. (He said knowing she's lying) Anything else?

Sean: (Confused) No why?

Roman: You're sure?

Sean: Frances I'm sure

Roman: I'm getting hungry do you want to go out for dinner?

Sean: Yeah that would be great there's this new Italian place that just opened up.

Roman: (Trying not show his anger) Okay let me just make a phone call and I'll be down. Go wait in the car.

Sean: (Nods; wondering what's going on) Okay. (Kisses Roman and walks out)

Roman: (On the phone) Just wait we'll be there soon. After we get there I want you to take him back to the house and then we'll back shortly.

Voice: Yes sir boss.

Roman: Arrivederci. (Italian for goodbye)(Goes to the car)

Sean: Where are we going?

Roman: I need to make a little stop.

Sean: At a motel?

(They get out)

Roman: Go inside.

Sean: Why I thought we were... (Sean looks to Tony; he gives her the look) Okay. (Goes into the motel room)

Roman: Non ha detto tuttavia una parola. (Means basically she still hasn't said a word)

Tony: Vuole fare questo? (Asking if he's sure he wants to do this)

Roman: È positivo che il vuole fare questo. (Means he's sure) Wait here. (Tony nods)

(Roman goes inside the room)

Sean: Is everything all right?

(Roman slowly walks towards Sean)

Roman: I don't know baby you tell me.

(Sean tilts her head asking what's he meaning)

(Roman walks right in front of her and pushes her on the bed)

(Sean smiles)

Sean: This is what you meant by hungry?

Roman: No. (Looks at Sean angrily but still trying not to show it)

Sean: What's going on?

Roman: (Rubs his wife's thigh) So is this how he did it?

Sean: What?

Roman: Don't play stupid with me Sean.

Sean: I don't ...(Roman interrupts)

Roman: You sure this is the way you want to do this?

(Sean starts crying) (Thirty minutes later they come out)

Roman: Get in the car.

(Sean looks down crying)

Tony: Come on honey don't make this any harder than it has to be.

(Sean looks at Tony and he nods his head at her)(She gets in the car)

(Arrive at their house)

(Antonio at the top of their stares getting beaten up by a group of his fathers "workers")

(They walk in)(Sean looks up and turns away)

Roman: No no turn and watch Sean.

(Sean stands facing away)(Roman grabs her arm and sits her in a chair)

Roman: Now I said watch. (Roman grabs her chin and forces her to watch)

(Roman walks up the stairs)

Antonio: What dad? You couldn't do it yourself? (Roman looks at his son and punches him in his stomach; Antonio spits out blood)(Roman starts to walk away) Hey do you think mom would be proud of you?

Roman: (Turns around) Don't you ever speak of her. Get him out of my house!

(Everyone looks to Tony)

Tony: You heard what he said go. (They walk him outside)

(Roman goes to his room and pours himself a drink)

(Thinks back to the day of his first wife's murder)

Joice: Honey does this look okay?

(Roman smiles)

Roman: (Sparkle in his eyes) You look gorgeous. (He kisses her passionately) Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful woman I've seen by far?

(Joice smiles and kisses him again)

Joice: I love you.

Roman: I love you, too.

Joice: See you tonight don't be late please.

Roman: (Nods) I wont I promise. (Joice smiles and leaves)

(Back to now) (Roman takes a drink and then continues to think back)

(Roman arrives at the restaurant)(He walks in to see the place shot up and everyone dead on the floor mostly))(Tony walks in looks around)

Roman: (Scared) Joice? Joice?

Tony: She's over her Frances.

Roman: Is she hurt?

Tony: (Bends down to check her pulse) I'm sorry.

Roman: Oh god no! (Angry and sad at the same time) Who did this?

Tony: (Rubs his eye) The Palizzolas... They were looking for you and found everyone else.

(Back to time)

(Roman goes downstairs)(Roman looks at Sean and motions for her to get up)

Roman: Come on get up (Pauses) please. (Sean stands up)

(Roman grabs her arm and walks outside)

Roman: Your things are in the car. Go. (Sean looks at him crying and hurt)

Sean: Frances?

Roman: (Shakes his head) You had the chance to come clean. Go Sean. (He said calmly) get out here before I do something I'll regret.

(Sean nods and gets in the car crying)

(In the play its months later)(F.Y.I Roman has people watching her)

(Sean lying on her bed in he house)(In walks a man)

Sean: Dominic. (Smiles) God it's been a long time.

Dominic: Yes it has. I haven't seen you since you married my brother.

Sean: (Nods) Yep. What are you doing here?

Dominic: Well I thought I'd come and see my ex-girlfriend. Maybe catch up.

Sean: Oh! You doing okay?

(Dominic sits down)

Dominic: Yeah as well as expected.

(A few more months later- Dominic and Sean spending a lot of time together)

(A man outside watching)

Man: (On the phone) Yeah he's here again.

Other voice: And you're sure she's pregnant?

Man: Oh yeah that stomach's growing.

Other voice: Okay keep watching her. Tell me when he leaves. (Hangs up)

Sean: So why'd we break up again?

Dominic: Honestly? (Sean nods) Because you use to be a cold-hearted bitch and I couldn't do it anymore.

Sean: Ah yes I was.

Dominic: But you certainly have changed a lot.

Sean: Well a lot happened in the last year.

(Dominic and Sean smile at each other)

(Next day in the show)

(Roman walks into Sean's house as a man runs out)

(Roman walks into her bedroom and just stares at her sadly)

Roman: So I take it you had fun?

(He leans into her and reveals a knife; Sean just stares)

Sean: Roman the baby's yours. Tears run down his face)

(In walks Dominic and Roman looks up)(He sees her covered in blood)

Dominic: What did you do? (Dominic calls 911)

(Police and ambulance people arrive)

(A police officer talking to Dominic and another hand cuffing Roman)

Natasha Miller: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed for you. But I'm pretty sure you can. (Roman looks at Dominic and shakes his head angrily)

Sean Ashton: Thanks for your help Mr. Cabrera. I hope you don't mind coming down to station just in case we need any more questions answered.

Dominic: Yeah thanks Lieutenant Ashton. Um do you mind if I stop by the hospital to make sure she's going to be okay?

Sean: That'll be fine. Here' my card if you have any problems getting over here tonight.

(Dominic nods and takes the card)


	11. The Play Prt II Confused

Still **_don't_** own any rights.

(Three more months in the play)

(Hospital)

(Sean wakes up after being in a coma)(A nurse sees and checks on her)(Sean looks at her stomach to see its small again)

Sean: The baby?

Nurse: Oh your brother in law is on his way.

(In walks Dominic with a little baby girl in his hands)

Sean: (Smiles) Is that?

Dominic: Mommy this is Tyler Sean Cabrera. Tyler mommy.

(In walks Sean's dad)

Sean: Dad? Whose baby?

Dad: Darling you had twins. This is Jace Frances Cabrera. Although we tried to be able not too name him that but Frances put his foot down.

(Sean eyes widen)

Sean: Has he seen them?

Dad: No. Not that I know of.

Sean: Where is he?

Dominic: Sean he's in Jail.

Sean: (Confused) For what? (They hand her the babies; she looks at them mesmerized)

(Dominic and Sean's dad look at each other)

Dad: He tried to kill you and the babies.

Sean: No he didn't. Someone else came into my house before he did.

Dominic: Who?

Sean: I didn't see the face but I recognized the voice.

Dad: So Frances didn't do it?

Sean: Of course not. The voice did kind of sound like Antonio's.

Dominic: Are you sure?

Sean: Yes.

Dominic: That would make sense. (Sean nods)

(A few weeks later in the play Roman gets out of prison and cleared of all charges)

(Sean and Dominic waiting for him)(Sean hugs Roman as Roman stares at Dominic)

Roman: What's he doing here?

Sean: He took me here and he came to tell you he's sorry for thinking you did it.

(Roman shakes his head)

Dominic: I really am sorry Frances. I just thought you know and it looked that way.

Roman: (Grabs his brother) Don't worry about it Nicki I'm just glad you're not screwing my wife. I'd have to kill you.

(Sean shakes her head)

(A few days later in the play)

(Sean walks into her house; throws keys down and turns on light)

Sean: (Screams) God you scared me Antonio.

Antonio: Everyone thinks I did it Sean. You don't think I did do you?

Sean: I don't know. It would make since.

Antonio: Come on!

Sean: Just admit it. Why'd you do it?

Antonio: You want to me say I stabbed you?

(Police bust in)

(Agent Natasha Miller throws Antonio against the wall and searches him)(Antonio looks at Sean hurt)

(Dominic comes in)

Lt. Sean Ashton: We meet again.

Sean: We do?

Lt. Sean Ashton: Yeah. Oh wait you were unconscious when we first met.

Sean: Funny.

Lt. Sean Ashton: (Shakes hands with Sean C.) Well thanks for your cooperation Mrs. Cabrera.

Sean: It's Sean and no problem.

Lt. Sean Ashton: (Nods) We'll be in touch.

(Sean nods)(The police leave the house)

(Three years later in the play)

(A figure runs out of the house-no one sees) (Sean walks in)

Sean: Baby I'm home.

(No answer)

Sean: Frances are you home?

(Sean walks around the house then sees a figure lying on the floor in front of the stairs)

(Sean runs to it)

Sean: Oh God Frances are you hurt? (Not seeing the blood)(She wipes her face and then sees blood on her hand) (Starts crying) You're going to be okay. I'm just going to call the police hold on.

(Dialing)

Sean: Hi my names Sean (Crying) Cabrera my husbands bleeding everywhere.

Operator: What happened ma'am?

Sean: I don't know just send someone out please. 1867 Florence dr.

Operator: Ma'am stay on the line with me.

Sean: I cant I have to help him. (Hangs up)

Operator: Ma'am?

(Sean runs back to Roman)

Roman: (Barely able to talk) Tell the k k kids their daddy loved them.

Sean: (Crying with hand over her mouth) You're not going to die. We need you. I need you.

Roman: I love you. (Pulls Sean's head to him) He didn't do it.

Sean: (Roman takes his last breath) No! no no no! God No! (Sobs)

(Police arrive)(They pull her away from him)

Sean: You have to help him! He can't die.

(Agent Natasha Miller walks Sean over to the couch)(Lt. Sean Ashton sits in front of her)

Lt. Sean Ashton: Well everywhere I go it seems to be you I meet. What happened?

Sean: I I I don't know. I I I ccc came home and nnnn no one an an answered and I I I found hhh him lying bb b by the stairs. And then I asked him if he www was hurt and I sat th th there and then I ss saw blood on my hand.

Lt. Sean Ashton: Did he say anything?

Sean: He said he loved me and the kids.

Lt. Sean Ashton: Anything else?

Sean: No.

(Lt. Sean Ashton stands up; Agent Miller comes up)

Lt. Sean Ashton: Call someone from her family for her.

Natasha Miller: Okay Lieutenant. (Walks over to Sean)

Sean: Wait he said he didn't do it.

Lt. Sean Ashton: He himself didn't do it?

Sean: I know he didn't do it but he was referring to someone.

Lt. Sean Ashton: Do you know who might want to hurt your husband?

Sean: There are plenty of people.

(The guy nods)

Natasha Miller: Can I call someone for you?

Sean: (Looks up crying) I don't know I just need to sit.

Natasha Miller: Okay.

(Next day in play)(Police station)

Lt. Sean Ashton: Thanks for coming down Mrs. Cabrera.

(Sean nods)

Lt. Sean Ashton: We think we might know who did this.

Sean: You do?

Lt. Sean Ashton: Did you and an Antonio Cabrera have an affair a few years back.

Sean: I don't see what that has to do with anything.

Lt. Sean Ashton: Well that is the reason he stabbed you right? He thought you were carrying his fathers' babies and not his? (Sean glares at the Lt.) Anyways he broke out of prison not too long ago...

Sean: You think he did it?

Lt. Sean Ashton: Yes ma'am I mean he does have a motive. Unless you can think of anyone else?

Sean: (Shakes head) No.

(A year more passes in the play)

(Phone rings)

Sean: Hello?

Voice: Is this Sean Cabrera?

Sean: Yes.

Voice: This is Agent Miller with the F.B.I. We're calling to tell you we caught him.

Sean: You did? Well when can I see him?

Voice: Come by next week.

Sean: Thank you. (Hangs up with hand on mouth; tears in her eyes)

Dominic: Who was that?

Sean: They got him.

Dominic: That's great!

(Next week)(Dominic and Sean talking)

Dominic: What's wrong?

Sean: It's not fair. (Crying) Every morning I wake up thinking I'm going to see him and I don't. The kids ask me where's daddy and why did he have to go? And I don't know what to say because I don't even know the answer.

Dominic: Shhh shh.

Sean: Why did this happen Nic why to my family?

Dominic: I don't Sean but it'll soon be all over.

Sean: Why's that? Because they found Antonio? That doesn't make it over it never will be over. I miss him so much. (Dominic pulls Sean to him) I have to go.

Dominic: Are you really going to go see him?

Sean: I have to. I have to know why so I can try to move on.

(Dominic nods)

Sean: I'll see you when I get back.

(A few more weeks later)

(Prison)

(Sean sits down as they bring Antonio to sit down)

Antonio: Hi.

(Sean says nothing)

Antonio: Why'd you come?

Sean: I don't know.

Antonio: come on Sean you know me better than that.

Sean: W hat you're saying is crazy.

Antonio: Well if you didn't believe me on some level you wouldn't be here now would you?

Sean: I can'.

Antonio: You cant or wont?

(Sean looks away)

Antonio: It scares you doesn't it?

Sean: What?

Antonio: Not knowing if you're looking at the real killer or if he's at home watching your kids.

Sean: Don't say that.

Antonio: Because you know I'm telling the truth. I mean come on why would I kill my own father? Sure I loved you (looks deep into Sean's eyes) but I would never do anything to hurt you Sean.

Sean: (Looks back at Antonio) I have to go.

Antonio: Will you be back?

Sean: You better pray to God for your sake that you're right because if I find out you played me I will kill you. That's a promise. (Gets up)

Antonio: For what its worth I'm sorry and not just about my dads death. (Sean nods in response and leaves)


	12. The End Of The Play

**Yep still _do not_ own any rights to show blah blah blah**

A few weeks later in the play)

(Dominic and Sean talking)

Dominic: So are you having fun every time you go and see him?

Sean: what's that suppose to mean?

Dominic: Exactly what I just said.

Sean: You're not my husband Nic so don't treat me like I have to answer to you.

(Dominic nods)

Dominic: Yeah I may not be but I'm the one whose been putting this family back together since Frances death.

Sean: Since when do you call him Frances?

Dominic: I always have.

Sean: No you haven't.

Dominic: It slipped out wrong.

Sean: Uhuh I think its time for you to go.

Dominic: Why?

Sean: Because I need time to get my life in order and I cant do that with you always here.

Dominic: But I thought we were.

Sean: It was a mistake Nic I was lonely.(Dominic starts to get angry)

Dominic: So what this whole time you were just using me to take care of Frances kids? I did this for us.

Sean: Did what for us?

Dominic: The babies and Frances.

Sean: (Thinks) So that's what he meant.

Dominic: Who meant?

Sean: He said he didn't do it. (Starts to cry) Oh god he wasn't lying. How could you?

Dominic: No you were suppose to be happy. You love me.

Sean: You son of a bitch! You see me everyday crying and this is all your fault! I think I'm gonna be sick. (Holds hand over mouth as she gags) You took my husband away and you tried to take me kids away why?

Dominic: You don't know why? (He starts walking towards Sean as she backs away slowly from him) Come on Sean you're a smart girl. You knew I wanted you back and then you throw it in my face that you're marrying my older brother who is twice your age hell twice mine. And you think that I was just going to stand by and watch that happen? You loved me and he thinks he can just walk up and take everything I earned away from me? He had it coming!

Sean: (Crying) You need help Nic. (Scared)

Dominic: You're trying to make me angry aren't you? Well its not going to work.

Sean: You need to turn yourself in.

Dominic: What for? So I can be locked up in some prison waiting to get buddy bumped? (Pauses) No no I don't think so.

(Sean slowly walks away from Dominic into the kitchen)

Dominic: What are you doing? You're not going to call the police are you?

Sean: (Crying) I wouldn't even try. (She hides a knife behind her back)

(Dominic walks towards her)

Sean: Stay away from me.

Dominic: I just want to hold you.

(Sean reveals the knife)

Dominic: And what do you think you're going to do with that?

Sean: I'm warning you Nic stay back!

(Dominic walks towards her and as she goes to stab him he grabs the knife and puts it to her neck)

Dominic: Now we're not going to any more stupid things are we?

(Sean shakes her head)

Dominic: What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you.

Sean: I said... (She kicks him in the balls and the knife falls; they both stumble for it and Dominic falls on it; he turns over with it sticking out of his side)

Sean: Oh god!(Still crying) (She calls the police)

(Police arrive; gather evidence; talk to Sean Cabrera ect.)

(A few weeks later in the play)(Sean with her kids at a park; Antonio playing with them))(Lt. Sean Ashton walks up)

Sean: Lieutenant?

Lt. Sean Ashton: I just wanted to come down and say sorry.

Sean: For what?

Lt. Sean Ashton: For thinking you had something to do with your husbands murder.

Sean: (Nods) And to think I almost liked you.

(They smile at each other and laugh)

Sean: Thank you.

(Lt. Sean Ashton nods and turns to walk away)

Lt. Sean Ashton: Hey uh you wouldn't want to go to dinner sometime would you?

Sean: (Scratches her head) Um no.

Lt. Sean Ashton: Okay. I'll see you around then.

Sean: Wait I meant no I would.

Lt. Sean Ashton: Oh that's good then.

Sean: I'll call ya.

(Cut to Sean with her kids(7) at a cemetery)

(Little girl-Tyler places flowers on the a grave; little boy-Jace circling his dads grave)

Tyler: Mommy don't cry. (Tyler hugs her mom)

Jace: Mommy will we ever see daddy again? I miss him.

Sean: (Pulls Jace in front of her) We all miss him. (Looks into her sons eyes)

And yes you will get to see daddy again someday. But for now all you have to do is close

your eyes and there he'll be.

Jace: Okay. (Hugs his mom) (A man walks to Sean and rubs her arms)

Lt. Sean Ashton: You ready hun?

(Sean looks at her husband and then looks at the grave)

Sean: Yeah we're ready. Come on kids.

(Sean puts his arm around his now wife Sean and they walk each holding a kids hand)

(Curtain closes)(Audience applause; whistle and cheer)

(Backstage)(Nathan and Haley)

Nathan: You were wow. (Amazed)

Haley: Really? You think so? (Smiles)

Nathan: You blew them away. (Nathan hugs Haley and kisses her) You ready to get out

of here?

(Peyton motioning Haley to come)

Haley: Actually I promised Peyton and Brooke I'd do something with them tonight.

(Haley sees the disappointment in Nathan's eyes)

Nathan: Oh all right I guess I could hang with the guys tonight.

Haley: You mad?

Nathan: No of course not just a little disappointed.

Haley: I'll make it up to you.

(Hugs Nathan and turns to walk away)

Nathan: That's good because I know the perfect way. (Nathan smiles mischievously)

Haley: I bet you do. (Blows Nathan kisses and walks off with Peyton and Brooke)


	13. Saying Goodbye

I **_do not_** own any rights to the show.... Still.

(It's the graduation after party)

(Everyone drinking and dancing)

(The next morning) (Peyton wakes up rubbing her head and looks around)(She starts to get out of the bed and looks down to realize she's naked and she looks over)

Peyton: This isn't happening. (She grabs her clothes off the floor stumbling trying not to wake who ever is next to her)

(The guy makes a noise)

Peyton: Shit.

(The guy opens his eyes; Peyton sees its Lucas)

Peyton: Lucas?!

Lucas: Peyton?

(Lucas starts to get out of the bed not knowing he's naked)

Peyton: Lucas! (Peyton covers her eyes and throws him his pants)

Lucas: (Confused) We didn't. Did we?

Peyton: God I hope not.

Lucas: Well thanks.

Peyton: I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it because of Brooke.

Lucas: I know.

Peyton: Forget about it. This seriously can't be happening.

Lucas: Well you are dressed so nothing probably happened.

(Peyton nods her head knowing she was naked but doesn't say anything)

(Two weeks later at the café)

(Peyton walks in)

Peyton: Haley can I talk to you?

Haley: Yeah sure give me a sec.

(Peyton walks outside)(Haley follows her)

Haley: (Rubs hair from her face) What's up?

Peyton: I just wanted to come say goodbye.

Haley: Where are you going?

Peyton: I decided to go to that art school in New York.

Haley: Wow I'm happy for you but you have to leave now?

Peyton: I decided to start this semester instead of next. So I can hurry up and start my life you know.

Haley: (Nods) This isn't about Lucas is it?

Peyton: He told you?

Haley: Well he said you were dressed so he figured nothing happened.

Peyton: Right and nothing did happen.

Haley: So this isn't? (Peyton interrupts)

Peyton: No its not. I need to see what's outside Tree Hill. And I know if I don't do it now I wont get out of this place.

Haley: (Nods and hugs Peyton) I'm really gonna miss you. You better call me when you get there and write me everyday.

Peyton: (Smiles) I promise. You better get back to work.

(Haley nods and hugs Peyton again; Peyton leaves the café)

(Lucas and Nathan playing basketball; Peyton walks up)

Peyton: Hey you guys.

Nathan: Peyton.

Lucas: Hey.

Peyton: I'm leaving.

Nathan: Where are you going?

Peyton: New York.

Lucas: Right now?

Peyton: Well after I say bye to Brooke.

Lucas: What's in New York?

Peyton: That art school I've been contemplating.

Lucas: I thought you weren't going until next year.

Peyton: Yeah I was but I know if I don't go now I never will.

(Lucas nods)

Nathan: What can I say girl I'll miss ya. (Nathan hugs Peyton)

Lucas: (Grabs Peyton and hugs her) Me too.

Peyton: I'll call you.

Lucas: (Points at Peyton) You better.

(Peyton gets in her car and pulls up to Brookes house)

Brooke: Hey Sawyer what are you doing here? (Tears in her eyes)

Peyton: Don't cry we'll see each other.

Brooke: I know but why do you have to leave today, now?

(Peyton gets tears in her eyes)

Peyton: Come on please just say goodbye.

Brooke: (Hugs Peyton) I can't do that.

Peyton: I'll miss you the most.

Brooke: You better (They share a smile)

(Brooke walks Peyton to her car; she gets in as Brooke leans against the car)

Brooke: I'll see you soon. (Peyton nods and Brooke kisses her on the cheek)

(Peyton pulls out of the drive way)

Peyton: I love you!

Brooke: I love you more!!(Brooke crying)

(Fades out as Peyton's driving down the freeway)


	14. Keeping A Secret

I **_don't_ **own any rights to the show or its characters.

(Four years later)

(Haley walking down the street in New York)

(On the other side Peyton looking around in a store with a little boy)

(Haley crosses the street to go to her car; Peyton walks out of the store)

Peyton: (Shocked) Haley? What are you doing in New York?

Haley: Nathan got offered a job in advertising here so I'm up here looking at houses. I tried to call you to tell you I was going to be in town but I got the answering machine.

Peyton: I'm sorry I've just been real busy.

Haley: It's okay.

(A little boy comes out holding shoes)

Little boy: Mom can I get these ones?

Peyton: Yeah baby I'll be in, in a minute.

(Haley very very shocked)

Haley: Did he just? Is he your? What?

Peyton: (Looks up at Haley scared) Yes he's mine.

Haley: But I don't understand. You've come up to visit all of us and he wasn't there and you call and not a word mentioned about a little boy. What's going on Peyton?

Peyton: I knew this was going to happen I just was hoping it was later on down the road. Can you give me a minute to buy his shoes?

(Haley nods; Peyton pays for the shoes and walks out of the store)

Peyton: Walk with me.

(Haley nods; they stop at Mcdonalds and eat; little boy playing on the toys)

Haley: What's his name?

Peyton: Chace.

Haley: Cute. He looks a lot like Lucas.Weird.

(Peyton looks uncomfortable)

(Chace walks up)(Haley looks at Peyton)

Chace: Mom I think dads still waiting for us.

Haley: So Jakes his dad?

Peyton: Chace go play for a few the grown ups need to talk.

(Chace walks to the toys)

Peyton: Oh god okay I can do this. Jakes not his dad. I mean he thinks he is since he was around before he was born but ooh why is this so hard? (Haley looks at Peyton and thinks then her eyes widen)

Haley: Lucas?

(Peyton nods)

Haley: But you said nothing happened.

Peyton: When I woke and I was naked too. I was hoping nothing happened. But a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant and I freaked out- I had to leave and now I'm here with... you.

Haley: How could you do that Peyton?

Peyton: I was going to tell him but then he got back together with Brooke and I didn't want to ruin that for him. Haley please!(Gives Haley a pleading look)

Haley: You cant ask me to keep this?

Peyton: Please just for a little while until I see him.

(Haley looks at Peyton and shakes her head)

Peyton: Please?

Haley: I can't do that to Lucas.

Peyton: Please?

Haley: Okay I'll do it but I don't like it. You better tell him soon. And F.Y.I I never knew.

(Peyton nods)

Haley: I have to get going I'm late.

Peyton: Thanks Haley.

(Haley nods)

Peyton: I'll call you later.

Haley: Okay.

(Haley walks around the corner to her car)

(Haley picks up the phone debating what to do; she starts to dial)

Lucas: Hello.

(Haley hangs up)(Lucas stares at his phone and sees it was Haley)

(Haley's phone rings; she stares at it- says Lucas's cell)

Haley: Lucas.

Lucas: (Lucas notices a strain in her voice) Why'd you hang up? Is everything all right?

Haley: I must have accidentally hit my phone and it called you.

Lucas: Oh so nothings wrong?

Haley: (Pauses) No nothing wrong.

Lucas: Okay call me later?

Haley: Yeah. (Haley rubs her head confused) Sorry Luke.

Lucas: It's cool. Have fun in New York.

Haley: Oh yeah tons. Bye.

Lucas: Bye. (They both hang up)

(Haley looks around and pulls out)

(Haley pulls into a drive way as a woman's waiting)

Woman: Mrs. Scott?

Haley: Yes I'm so sorry I'm late I had an emergency.

Woman: No problem. You ready to take a look at the house?

(Haley nods and the woman leads her in; Fade out)


	15. A New Place

Still **do not** own any rights to the show or its characters.

(Brooke, Haley and unpacking at Nate and Haley's new place)

(Lucas watching)

Haley: Are you just going stand there all day?

Lucas: Who me?

Haley: I'm looking at you. (Haley kind of snapped) (Brooke smiles)

Lucas: Okay I'll go help Nathan unload some more.

Haley: Thank you.

(Lucas glares at Haley smiling)

Lucas: Uhuh. (Goes outside)

Haley: (Unpacking dishes) Have you heard from Peyton lately?

Brooke: Of course she's just my best friend and we've lived in the same city for two years minus Lucas' traveling for basketball.

(Haley shakes her head)

Brooke: Tutor girl is something wrong.

(Haley looks at Brooke, pauses)

Haley: No everything's great. Just great!

(Brooke looks at Haley like she's crazy)(Haley walks outside)

(Nathan smiles at Haley who is clearly frustrated)

(Nathan walks to Haley and kisses her)

Haley: (Smiles) Thanks I needed that.

Nathan: You going to tell me what's bothering you?

Haley: Oh it's nothing.

Nathan: Haley? (Looks at her giving her the "I know you there's something wrong look") Come on there's something been bothering you for weeks. Is it about moving here? Me quiting basketball? Because I did so we could start a family and we can't do that always moving around.

Haley: I know but Nathan basketball is what you love. Hey if Lucas and Brooke can do it why can't we?

Nathan: That's cute but that's not it is it? (Smiles)

Haley: Nooo. But I still mean what I said. Advertising Nate? Come on It'll be endless nights at the office and I'll see less than I do now. I'm not saying I don't want to live her because I do but Nate....

(Nathan sighs)

Haley: Promise me you think about it because you know your coach doesn't actually believe you're not coming back. He knows how much you love the game and so do I.

(Nathan nods)(Haley kisses Nathan)

Nathan: Look at that Haley Scott wiggled her way out of conversation. Nice job!

(Haley rolls her eyes and starts to go back inside) (Lucas winks at Haley; Haley half smiles)

Nathan: Do you know what's been up with her lately?

Lucas: Not a clue little brother.

(Nathan and Lucas continue taking boxes in and out)

(Peyton pulls up)

Lucas: Peyton. You decided to help?

Peyton: Something like that.

Nathan: The girls are in there unpacking if you want to help them or you can roll with the men and carry everything.

Peyton: Okay I'll roll with men Nathan. (She mocks him)

(Nathan throws his shoe at Peyton)

Peyton: Hey I thought you were supposed to be men here.

Nathan: Oh so men can't have a little fun. (Peyton smiles at Nathan and Lucas)

Lucas: Grab a box.

(They all grab boxes and head in)

Brooke: Well well look who showed up. (Brooke looks around) What no Jake?

(They all share a laugh)

(Hours later drinks all over the table and counters) (There's a honk outside)

Peyton: That would be me.

Brooke: No you're not leaving are you?

Peyton: Yeah I have to get back to my...(Realizes what she was about to say and stops)

Haley: Your what?

Peyton: I have to get up early for work so.

Lucas: Right! (Winks)

Brooke: Maybe I'll stop in tomorrow for lunch if you're free.

Peyton: (Peyton tries to think of an excuse) Um ah okay that'll be great.

(Peyton walks out the door and Haley follows after her and grabs her arm)

Peyton: I'm sorry I couldn't do it.

Haley: Well I understand you don't want to do it front of everyone but you've had weeks hell years to do it. You can't keep doing this. It's killing me lying to him like this.

Peyton: I 'm going to tell him tomorrow that's why I asked Brooke to lunch so they wouldn't be together.

(Haley totally confused)

Haley: Okay whatever but tell him.

(Peyton nods and gets in the car; Jake drives off with her)


	16. Secrets Come Out

**Don't own any rights.**

(Lucas and Brooke's house)

(Brooke and Lucas wrestling on the floor) (Brooke lauging)

Lucas: I decided not to sign for next season.

Brooke: (Wipes hair out of her face) What? Why?

Lucas: Because basketball isn't what I want to do with my life.

Brooke: But Lucas...(Confused)

Lucas: Don't get wrong I love it and I always will but It's not my future. You are.

Brooke: (Smiles and kisses Lucas passionately) Yeah I know that's why I have this ring. (Holds out her hand to show her engagement ring)(Lucas shakes his head smiling and kisses her) Hey did I mention how much I love you?

Lucas: Shut up and kiss me.

Brooke: I can do more than that liver boy. (Lucas tilts his head and smiles)

(Next day)

(Phone rings)

Brooke: Brooke Davis.

Lucas: Hey baby.

Brooke: Lucas.

Lucas: So I was thinking.

Brooke: You and me in the bathroom in ten?

Lucas: Not exactly what I was thinking.

Brooke: Oh sad.

Lucas: No I was thinking since I decided not to continue next year that I'd get a job at the advertising place Nates going to be working for. You know since there's going to be a place open soon.

Brooke: Did Nathan tell you that?

Lucas: Brooke follow me now.

(Brooke smirks)

Brooke: Oh you think he's going to go back to basketball so his job will be open.

Lucas: Good job. Five points for Ms. Davis.

Brooke: Oh you want to play like that?

Lucas: Well I'm not saying he'll go back to basketball but advertising isn't Nathan's thing.

Brooke: Yeah you're right.

(Beep on phone)

Brooke: That's probably P. Sawyer so I'll talk to you later. Love ya.

Lucas: I love you, too. Bye.

Brooke: Well its good to hear from you Sawyer.

Peyton: Hey girl why don't you meet in 15 around the corner and we'll grab a bite to eat.

Brooke: All right see you in 20.

Peyton: Bye. (They both hang up)

(Later that night)

(Peyton calling Lucas; gets his voice mail)

Peyton: Luke its Peyton I really need to talk to you please call me back... soon.

(Switched to Brooke sitting on her bed crying; with suitcases on the floor)

(Lucas walks in to a dark house)

Lucas: Brooke, you home?

(No answer)(He walks around the house to see and then goes into there room)

(He turns on the light; Lucas jumps back)

Lucas: Jesus Christ you scared me!

(Brooke looks up; Lucas sees her eyes are swarming in tears)

Lucas: (Huddles in front of her rubbing her back) What's wrong? (He said very worried) What's going on? Tell me.

(Brooke whimpers as she can barely talk from crying so much)

Lucas: Brooke you're scaring me. I've never seen you like this.

Brooke: (Looks up) That's because I've never hurt this much in my entire life.

(Lucas confused and worried) (He sees the suitcases)

Lucas: Are you going somewhere?

Brooke: I'm leaving you Lucas.

Lucas: What? You're kidding me right? Please tell me you are kidding me. (Lucas gets tears in his eyes)

Brooke: I wish I were. (Brooke walks into the living room)

Lucas: We're happy. Why why why would you do this?

(Brooke throws a picture at him)(Lucas looks down and grabs it)

Lucas: You're leaving me because of a little boy? This makes no sense Brooke! I love you and I thought you loved me. (Starts to cry) Don't do this! (He gets on his knees to her) Please don't do this!

Brooke: That little boy is yours Lucas.

Lucas: What are you talking about?

Brooke: You slept with Peyton! My best friend! How could you do that?!(Lucas stands up confused)

Lucas: I never. (Pauses and thinks) No she was dressed. She told me nothing happened.

Brooke: (Crying) Save it Lucas.

Lucas: Brooke I didn't know.

Brooke: You didn't know you screwed my best friend?! (Lucas shakes his head) People may fool me sometimes but I'm not that dumb!

Lucas: BbbBrooke .

Brooke: (Brooke grabs her suitcases) I'll be at tutor girl and Nates.

(Brooke walks out and leans against the door balling and leaves)

(Lucas sitting on his bed, rubbing his head trying to fight more tears from coming)

(Lucas wipes his eyes; grabs his keys and walks out the door)

(Peyton's house)

(Lucas banging on the door)

(Jake answers)

Jake: Lucas?

Lucas: Where is she?! (Angry)

Jake: Come in. Sit down. Let me get her.

Lucas: Did you know?

(Jake looks down)

Lucas: Nice friend I have in you.

Jake: Luke it wasn't like that.

Lucas: Just get her.

(Jake walks to the room and Peyton comes out)

(Lucas stands up)

Lucas: You selfish bitch! I've never hated someone so much in my whole life.

Peyton: Lucas I was going to tell you.

Lucas: When? When he was grown so he can grow up thing me?

(Peyton looks down)

Lucas: He doesn't even know does he?

Peyton: No.

Lucas: You're a great mom.(Lucas said sarcastically)

Peyton: Get out!

(Lucas glares at her)

Peyton: Did you hear what I said? I know I screwed up when I just left and never told you but when you tell me I'm not a good mother- you've crossed the line! I've tried my hardest to do what's right! I didn't want to screw everything up in your life. Basketball and Brooke. So don't stand there and tell me I'm a bad mother. I did what I had to do!

Lucas: Great job Peyton! Thanks.

Peyton: For what?

Lucas: Oh you don't know? Brooke left me! (Starts to walk out the door)

Peyton: Lucas I'm sorry I...

Lucas: Didn't mean to hurt anyone?! Well you did! Have a nice day Peyton.

(Over at Nathan and Haley's)

(Knock on door)(Nathan answers it)

Nathan: Brooke. Come in you're soaking wet.

(Nathan looks at her face where you can clearly see she was crying even though it it raining outside)

Brooke: Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't have anyone else I was really close to, to go to.

Nathan: Haley!

(Haley walks into the living room)

Haley: You finally came.

Brooke: Yeah well I had nowhere to go.

Haley: So you found out?

Brooke: (Looks dead straight at Haley) You knew?

Haley: I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you guys so bad. (Nathan looks at the girls confused) But Peyton asked me not to say anything. I am so so sorry. I hope you're not too mad at me.

Nathan: What's going on?

Brooke: No you're not the one I'm mad at. Anyways it wasn't your business to tell, right?

Haley: Yeah but I'm still really sorry.(Tears in her eyes)

Nathan: Hello? I still don't know what the hell is going on.

Brooke: I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a little while until I figure out what I'm going to do. (Haley hugs Brooke)

Haley: (Worried) No not at all. Where's Lucas?

Brooke: At home I guess. I left him.

Nathan: Whoa! I think I need to lie down. No seriously tell me what going on because I'm so lost.

(Haley rolls her eyes at Nathan)

Brooke: (Sits down next to Nathan) Um Peyton has a kid.

Nathan: I'm sorry what did you say?

Brooke: With Lucas.

Nathan: How? When? What the... Oh I get it. You're playing a joke on me.

(Brooke and Haley shake their heads)

Nathan: (Confused still) Are are are you sure because I've never seen Peyton with a kid although I have seen Jake but he said it was his cousins kid.

Brooke: So good old Jake was in on it to.

Nathan: Wow this is all too much.

Brooke: Tell me about it. Welcome to my life. If you don't mind I'm going to go to bed and kill myself.

Nathan: Funny Brooke real funny. You're not really going to kill yourself.

(Haley hits Nathan; Brooke rolls her eyes)

Brooke: Night.

(They all go to bed)

(Fades out as Brooke cries; Haley worrying)


	17. The Ugly Truth

**Don't own any rights.**

(Lucas and Brooke's house)

(Brooke and Lucas wrestling on the floor) (Brooke lauging)

Lucas: I decided not to sign for next season.

Brooke: (Wipes hair out of her face) What? Why?

Lucas: Because basketball isn't what I want to do with my life.

Brooke: But Lucas...(Confused)

Lucas: Don't get wrong I love it and I always will but It's not my future. You are.

Brooke: (Smiles and kisses Lucas passionately) Yeah I know that's why I have this ring. (Holds out her hand to show her engagement ring)(Lucas shakes his head smiling and kisses her) Hey did I mention how much I love you?

Lucas: Shut up and kiss me.

Brooke: I can do more than that liver boy. (Lucas tilts his head and smiles)

(Next day)

(Phone rings)

Brooke: Brooke Davis.

Lucas: Hey baby.

Brooke: Lucas.

Lucas: So I was thinking.

Brooke: You and me in the bathroom in ten?

Lucas: Not exactly what I was thinking.

Brooke: Oh sad.

Lucas: No I was thinking since I decided not to continue next year that I'd get a job at the advertising place Nates going to be working for. You know since there's going to be a place open soon.

Brooke: Did Nathan tell you that?

Lucas: Brooke follow me now.

(Brooke smirks)

Brooke: Oh you think he's going to go back to basketball so his job will be open.

Lucas: Good job. Five points for Ms. Davis.

Brooke: Oh you want to play like that?

Lucas: Well I'm not saying he'll go back to basketball but advertising isn't Nathan's thing.

Brooke: Yeah you're right.

(Beep on phone)

Brooke: That's probably P. Sawyer so I'll talk to you later. Love ya.

Lucas: I love you, too. Bye.

Brooke: Well its good to hear from you Sawyer.

Peyton: Hey girl why don't you meet in 15 around the corner and we'll grab a bite to eat.

Brooke: All right see you in 20.

Peyton: Bye. (They both hang up)

(Later that night)

(Peyton calling Lucas; gets his voice mail)

Peyton: Luke its Peyton I really need to talk to you please call me back... soon.

(Switched to Brooke sitting on her bed crying; with suitcases on the floor)

(Lucas walks in to a dark house)

Lucas: Brooke, you home?

(No answer)(He walks around the house to see and then goes into there room)

(He turns on the light; Lucas jumps back)

Lucas: Jesus Christ you scared me!

(Brooke looks up; Lucas sees her eyes are swarming in tears)

Lucas: (Huddles in front of her rubbing her back) What's wrong? (He said very worried) What's going on? Tell me.

(Brooke whimpers as she can barely talk from crying so much)

Lucas: Brooke you're scaring me. I've never seen you like this.

Brooke: (Looks up) That's because I've never hurt this much in my entire life.

(Lucas confused and worried) (He sees the suitcases)

Lucas: Are you going somewhere?

Brooke: I'm leaving you Lucas.

Lucas: What? You're kidding me right? Please tell me you are kidding me. (Lucas gets tears in his eyes)

Brooke: I wish I were. (Brooke walks into the living room)

Lucas: We're happy. Why why why would you do this?

(Brooke throws a picture at him)(Lucas looks down and grabs it)

Lucas: You're leaving me because of a little boy? This makes no sense Brooke! I love you and I thought you loved me. (Starts to cry) Don't do this! (He gets on his knees to her) Please don't do this!

Brooke: That little boy is yours Lucas.

Lucas: What are you talking about?

Brooke: You slept with Peyton! My best friend! How could you do that?!(Lucas stands up confused)

Lucas: I never. (Pauses and thinks) No she was dressed. She told me nothing happened.

Brooke: (Crying) Save it Lucas.

Lucas: Brooke I didn't know.

Brooke: You didn't know you screwed my best friend?! (Lucas shakes his head) People may fool me sometimes but I'm not that dumb!

Lucas: BbbBrooke .

Brooke: (Brooke grabs her suitcases) I'll be at tutor girl and Nates.

(Brooke walks out and leans against the door balling and leaves)

(Lucas sitting on his bed, rubbing his head trying to fight more tears from coming)

(Lucas wipes his eyes; grabs his keys and walks out the door)

(Peyton's house)

(Lucas banging on the door)

(Jake answers)

Jake: Lucas?

Lucas: Where is she?! (Angry)

Jake: Come in. Sit down. Let me get her.

Lucas: Did you know?

(Jake looks down)

Lucas: Nice friend I have in you.

Jake: Luke it wasn't like that.

Lucas: Just get her.

(Jake walks to the room and Peyton comes out)

(Lucas stands up)

Lucas: You selfish bitch! I've never hated someone so much in my whole life.

Peyton: Lucas I was going to tell you.

Lucas: When? When he was grown so he can grow up thing me?

(Peyton looks down)

Lucas: He doesn't even know does he?

Peyton: No.

Lucas: You're a great mom.(Lucas said sarcastically)

Peyton: Get out!

(Lucas glares at her)

Peyton: Did you hear what I said? I know I screwed up when I just left and never told you but when you tell me I'm not a good mother- you've crossed the line! I've tried my hardest to do what's right! I didn't want to screw everything up in your life. Basketball and Brooke. So don't stand there and tell me I'm a bad mother. I did what I had to do!

Lucas: Great job Peyton! Thanks.

Peyton: For what?

Lucas: Oh you don't know? Brooke left me! (Starts to walk out the door)

Peyton: Lucas I'm sorry I...

Lucas: Didn't mean to hurt anyone?! Well you did! Have a nice day Peyton.

(Over at Nathan and Haley's)

(Knock on door)(Nathan answers it)

Nathan: Brooke. Come in you're soaking wet.

(Nathan looks at her face where you can clearly see she was crying even though it it raining outside)

Brooke: Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't have anyone else I was really close to, to go to.

Nathan: Haley!

(Haley walks into the living room)

Haley: You finally came.

Brooke: Yeah well I had nowhere to go.

Haley: So you found out?

Brooke: (Looks dead straight at Haley) You knew?

Haley: I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you guys so bad. (Nathan looks at the girls confused) But Peyton asked me not to say anything. I am so so sorry. I hope you're not too mad at me.

Nathan: What's going on?

Brooke: No you're not the one I'm mad at. Anyways it wasn't your business to tell, right?

Haley: Yeah but I'm still really sorry.(Tears in her eyes)

Nathan: Hello? I still don't know what the hell is going on.

Brooke: I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a little while until I figure out what I'm going to do. (Haley hugs Brooke)

Haley: (Worried) No not at all. Where's Lucas?

Brooke: At home I guess. I left him.

Nathan: Whoa! I think I need to lie down. No seriously tell me what going on because I'm so lost.

(Haley rolls her eyes at Nathan)

Brooke: (Sits down next to Nathan) Um Peyton has a kid.

Nathan: I'm sorry what did you say?

Brooke: With Lucas.

Nathan: How? When? What the... Oh I get it. You're playing a joke on me.

(Brooke and Haley shake their heads)

Nathan: (Confused still) Are are are you sure because I've never seen Peyton with a kid although I have seen Jake but he said it was his cousins kid.

Brooke: So good old Jake was in on it to.

Nathan: Wow this is all too much.

Brooke: Tell me about it. Welcome to my life. If you don't mind I'm going to go to bed and kill myself.

Nathan: Funny Brooke real funny. You're not really going to kill yourself.

(Haley hits Nathan; Brooke rolls her eyes)

Brooke: Night.

(They all go to bed)

(Fades out as Brooke cries; Haley worrying)


	18. Decisions

**Yeah I still don't own any rights!**

(Four months later) decisions

Nathan: How's Brooke holding up?

Haley: She's doing better. She just settled in Minneapolis.

Nathan: I know what happened was very wow but for Lucas to actually consider letting Jake sign an adoption paper for Chace is even more unbelievable.

Haley: He's trying to what's right for Chace. That little boy doesn't need to get hurt in all of this anymore than he has.

Nathan: I couldn't do it. Uncle Lucas. That would be too hard sitting next to him knowing he this is my son and he doesn't even know. I don't know how he does it.

Haley: Sometimes no matter how much it hurts to do it you have to be the bigger man and say hey what's best for me isn't always what's best for the kid.

Nathan: You know it makes me glad I have you.

Haley: Me too. I love you Nathan Scott. (Smiles as Nathan puts his arms around her; holding her)

Nathan: I love you too. You hungry?

Haley: Starving! (Nathan walks into the bedroom) Nathan what are you doing?

Nathan: You said you were starving so let me fill you up.

(Haley rolls her eyes)

Haley: I'll be in the car.

Nathan: You didn't like my line?

(Haley shuts the door and walks to the car)

(Nathan sighs and gets off the bed; goes to the car) (Haley looks at Nathan)

Nathan: What? I thought it was funny. (Haley shakes her head)

Haley: Uhuh. Just get in the car. (Smiles) Maybe you can fill me up later?

Nathan: (Smiles) Sounds like a plan Hales. (Winks)

(They drive off)

(Lucas with Chace)

Lucas: So what do you want to do now buddy?

Chace: (Stares in a window) Uncle Lucas.

Lucas: What?

Chace: Can we do this?

(Lucas looks into the window to see Karate)

Lucas: You want to fight?

Chace: Its not fighting. Its marital arts.

Lucas: You mean Martial arts?

Chace: (Rolls his eyes) Duh! That's what I said dummy! Don't you listen?

(Lucas widens his eyes; and rubs his ear)

Lucas: Aren't you precious. (Mumbles under his breath) Your mommy needs to stop teaching you things. You act like you're 10.

Chace: I heard that. I know I'm smart aren't I?

Lucas: Smart isn't even the word.

Chace: Can we?

Lucas: (Debates) I don't know.

Chace: Please? You'll be my favorite uncle.

Lucas: (Smiles) Okay.

Chace: Yes! (Grabs Lucas' hand and pulls him inside)

(Peyton and Jakes house; doing dishes)

Jake: You know I just can't do this.

Peyton: Do what?

Jake: Peyton come on ever since Lucas found out all we do is fight. What happened to us?

Peyton: (Shrugs shoulders) I don't know.

Jake: Maybe we need some time apart.

Peyton: Maybe we do but what about Chace?

Jake: Tell him mommy and daddy need time away from each in order for us to still love each other.

Peyton: (Shakes her head) You don't love me?

Jake: I don't know anymore Peyton.

(Peyton holds back tears)

Jake: I'll call you and tell you where I'm at later.

Peyton: Okay. What about Jenny?

Jake: You mind if she stays here until I figure out where I'm staying?

Peyton: Okay.

Jake: Okay.

(Jake leaves; Peyton throws the towel out of her hands; she screams and starts crying)

Peyton: Damn it!

(Haley and Peyton walking)

Haley: So he left you?

Peyton: I don't know. Maybe its for the best. We do fight a lot.

Haley: You going to be okay?

Peyton: Yeah I'll be fine. I'm a big girl.

Haley: All right well maybe we can get together for dinner and talk because I have some students to go teach.

(Peyton smiles and nods)

(Brooke in mineapolis)

(Sitting by her bed; thinking)

(She looks at a letter that says her name across the front; she opens it)

(It reads to four years ago)

Life is so unpredictable. Changes always come along, in big or small ways. I don't know what happened that this sudden change has turned my world upside down. I don't know exactly what it is, it just hit me, but there is something really special about you.  
  
It might be all the things I see on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about you, qualities, capabilities and a wonderful smile obviously connected to a warm and loving heart; these things set you apart from everyone else. But it may also be the big things ... the person you really are that I hope to know more someday. And it might also be the little things ... the way you walk and all your actions. I receive so much joy just being able to see a smile in your eyes. If I ever figure out the magic that makes you so special, I'd probably find out that it's a combination of all these things. You are a rare combination of so many special things. You are really amazing.

(Brooke concentrates on the letter)

Inside of me there is a place where my sweetest dreams reside, where my highest hopes are kept alive, where my deepest feelings are felt and where my favorite memories are safe and warm. I find that you're on my mind more often than any other thought. Sometimes I bring you there purposely just to make my day brighter. But more often, you surprise me and find your own ways into my thoughts. There are even times when I awaken, I realize that you've been a part of my dreams. Then during the day, when my imagination is free to run, it takes me into your arms and allows me to linger there knowing there's nothing I'd rather do. I know my thoughts are only reflecting the loving hopes of my heart because whenever they wander, they always take me to you.  
  
Only the most special things in my world get to come inside my heart and stay. And now, I realize how deeply my life has been touched by you. I love you Brooke.

Lucas S.

(Brooke looks up and just startes)

(Fade out)


	19. A Little Vacation

Still **_don't_** own any rights...

(One year later)

F.Y.I Haley is a teacher for second grade, Lucas is in the NBA, Nathan is an ex-NBA star and now is in advertising business, and Brooke is a clothing designer/ fashion writer, Peyton is in the film industry-cartoonist drawer. And Jake is an architect.

(Haley and Lucas Shopping)

Haley: (Looking at a shirt) So Brooke is going to be in town.

(Lucas looks at Haley but tries to ignore what she said)

Haley: I know you heard me.

Lucas: And?

Haley: I just thought you would want to know. I mean you guys were together for over three years and were going to get married need I remind you.

Lucas: I know. I know. Haley when are you ever going to let this go?

Haley: When you get rid of that hussy you're dating.

(Lucas has a flashback)

(Lucas helping his mom clean up in the café)

(Lucas turns around)

Brooke: You were right Luke.

Lucas: About what?

Brooke: I can't keep shutting people I love out.

(Lucas smiles questioningly)

Lucas: What are you saying Brooke?

Brooke: I'm saying I Love you Lucas Scott and I want this to work.

Lucas: Are you (Before he can say anything Brooke kisses him)

Brooke: Does that answer your question?

Lucas: No I'm going to need a direct answer on that. (He said sarcastically) (Brooke hits him and they kiss again)

(Back to actual time)

Haley: See you were thinking about her.

Lucas: No I wasn't.

Haley: Uhuh is that what you keep telling yourself?

Lucas: Did you find anything you wanted because as much as I enjoy this whole Brooke thing I think I'd much rather be at a bar. (Pauses) Getting drunk!

Haley: Okay I get the picture.

Lucas: Thank you!

Haley: Come on I found a shirt. Lets get out of here. I'm suddenly not in the mood for shopping either.

Lucas: See what I mean just saying the name ruins the day. Way to go Hales!

(Haley pays for her shirt and they leave the store)

Haley: Funny. (Lucas and Haley share a laugh)

Lucas: What now?

Haley: Why don't we go back to my place and order in some Chinese.

Lucas: Oh you know how to get me into bed don't you? (They laugh)

Haley: Yeah add some alcohol to that and I'll get you there quicker.

(Lucas glares at Haley not finding it as funny)

Haley: Come on.

(Lucas gets in the car; Haley starts to but someone calls out her name)

Brooke: Haley!

(Haley turns around)

Haley: Brooke what are you doing here?

Brooke: I told you I was coming.

Haley: I know but I thought you weren't coming until this weekend.

Brooke: Yeah my boss decided I could come earlier because I have to do some research with some guy from advertising.

Haley: Oh. So are still staying with Nathan and me?

Brooke: Actually I thought it would be better if I just stayed in a hotel. Is that Nathan with you?

Haley: Um no it's Lucas.

Brooke: Oh well then (Pauses) tell him I said hi

Haley: Will do. Listen if you change your mind you can stay with us. And even if you don't want to you should come over sometime this week.

Brooke: Okay I might do that.

Haley: Okay good then I'll see you soon. Bye

Brooke: Bye. (Winks)

(Haley gets in the car)

Lucas: Don't.

Haley: Don't what?

Lucas: You were going to say something.

Haley: No I wasn't.

Lucas: I know you.

Haley: Okay fine I was going to say something.

Lucas: Well don't say it!

Haley: Fine I wont.

Lucas: You are going to say something aren't you?

Haley: I wont say what I was going to but she said to tell you hi.

(Lucas rolls his eyes)

Lucas: Well tell her I said hi too. (He said sarcastically)

Haley: Why don't you tell her yourself when she comes over sometime this week?

Lucas: What?

Haley; I'm sorry you wouldn't let me say what I wanted to say.

Lucas: Please.... You did it on purpose.

Haley: For one thing I didn't do it on purpose. (Lucas gives her a glare) Okay maybe just a little bit but even if I didn't see her she'd still be coming over whether or not you are here so get over it!

Lucas: Whatever Haley.

(Lucas drives off)

(Nathan, Lucas, and Haley talking)

Haley: I ran into Brooke.

Nathan: Yeah Lucas told me. (Nathan gives Haley the look)

Haley: What?

Nathan: You did it on purpose Hales. You knew she was coming.

(Haley smacks Lucas)

Lucas: Hey!

Haley: You think I set it up for her to just "accidentally"(Uses her fingers to quote) bump into me with Lucas.

Lucas & Nathan: Yes!

Haley: Well for your information she wasn't supposed to be in town until Friday.

Lucas: So you didn't plan it?

Haley: (Shakes her head and holds up hand) Scouts honor.

Nathan: So how's Chace doing?

Lucas: Ah he's doing all right.

Nathan: You doing okay?

Lucas: I could be better but this is what's right for him.

Haley: I think you did the right thing Luke. (Said sympathetically)

Lucas: Why does it hurt so much then?

Haley: It always does. (Haley hugs Lucas from the back; he rubs her arm)

Lucas: Thanks Hales well I have to get going.

Nathan: See you tonight?

Lucas: What's tonight?

Haley: Yeah what's tonight?

Nathan: We're all going out. You and me, Lucas and (Haley interrupts)

Haley: That thing.

Nathan: Haley be nice.

(Haley scrunches her nose at him)

Lucas: Okay I'll see you two tonight.

(Haley kisses Lucas on the cheek)

Haley: I'll try but I'm not promising anything.

Lucas: Uhuh! Bye.

(Lucas leaves)

Haley: Why did you have to do that? (Hits Nathan)

Nathan: Hey what was that for?

Haley: You know I don't like that thing.

Nathan: That thing is Lucas girlfriend so you better find a way to like her.

Haley: Uh!

(Next day)

(Brooke walking down the street and sees Peyton)

(Brooke and Peyton stop in front of each other)

Peyton: Hey. (Dully)

Brooke: Hi.

Peyton: Are you living here again?

Brooke: Nope.

Peyton: Brooke...(Brooke interrupts)

Brooke: Peyton I'm not ready to do this right now.

Peyton: Okay. (Nods)

Brooke: I have to get to a meeting.

(Peyton nods and watches Brooke walk away)

(Fade out as Brooke enters a building)


	20. Stuck On The Past

I don't own any right.

(Next week)

(Brooke runs into Peyton and Jake)

Brooke: So what are you two like a thing again? (Brooke said awkwardly)

Peyton: No. Look Brooke. (Brooke interrupts)

Brooke: It's all in the past and anyways its not like Lucas and I were together then. But it would have been nice if my best friend would of told me. But like I said its all in the past. I'm over it really.

Peyton: Im sorry. (Brooke nods)

Brooke: You're my best friend Pey, would I be talking to you now if I were angry still? I mean yeah it's been a year and a half. What's done is done.

(Peyton looks Brooke in the eyes knowing she's still hurt but hides it; she nods)

Brooke: So you don't find it weird hanging out with someone you use to be in love with?

Jake: Nope.

Brooke: Hmmm...Now how does that work?

Peyton: You have to see Lucas don't you?

Brooke: Strike that we have to see Lucas when we go over to tutor girls and Nates tonight.

Peyton: Oh really?

Brooke: I talked to Haley and she invited me over tonight. And for some ungodly reason I couldn't think of a reason to say no and I said yes.

(Peyton laughs)

Brooke: It's not funny. Stop laughing.

Peyton: I'm sorry. You're right it's not funny. You're really freaking out aren't you?

Brooke: No it's just weird that for once I couldn't think of a single thing to get out of something.

Peyton: Wow Brooke can't tell a lie. Are baby's growing up Jake.

(Jake and Peyton laugh)(Brooke glares at them both)

Peyton: Oh come on it was a joke.

Brooke: Please say you guys will go? I know we haven't really talked in the last year Peyton but I would really appreciate it.

(Peyton looks at Jake)

Peyton: We'll go but I better be getting something out of this.

Brooke: Thank you thank you! (Brooke hugs them both) Lets go get something to eat cause this girl is starving.

Jake: Wait what about Chace and Jenny?

(Brooke and Peyton stare at each other)

Peyton: I'll call the babysitter.

Jake: I could stay home with them if you want. I still have some things I need to get.

(Peyton walks over to Jake)

Peyton: Do we have to do this now?

(Jake looks into Peyton's eyes)

Jake: No I guess not.

Peyton: Okay. Didn't you hear the girl - she's starving.

Jake: (Nods) Lets eat.

(They all smile at each other and walk arm in arm)(Fade out)

(Later on; Brooke at the store and runs right into Lucas)

Brooke: Oh my gosh I am so sorry.

Lucas: No it was (They both look up) my (Pauses) fault.

Brooke: Lucas. Hi.

Lucas: Hi.

Brooke: Well isn't this awkward.

Lucas: (Nods) A little.

Brooke: So how've you been?

Lucas: Better and you?

Brooke: I'm good.

Lucas: Well it was good seeing you.

Brooke: Yeah you too. (Lucas walks away) Lucas?

(Lucas turns around)

Lucas: Yep?

Brooke: Um are you going to be at Haley's tonight?

Lucas: I don't know why?

Brooke: I was just wondering because... (Stops talking)

Lucas: Because you're going to be there?

Brooke: I didn't mean it like (Tears in her eyes) that.

Lucas: Well maybe I'll see you there.

Brooke: Okay.

(Haley and Nathan's House)(Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Tim)

(Everyone sitting around, laughing and drinking beer and margaritas)

Tim: The old gang all back together. So when are you guys going to move to Cali, baby?

Haley: We're not.

Tim: Come on. (Haley looks at Nathan) It's where all the parties are.

Haley: Tim don't you have a wife with a baby on the way?

(Nathan laughs)

Tim: And?

Peyton: Yeah and as soon as that baby girl comes that'll be your life no parties anymore.

Tim: Thanks for ruining the fun Mom!

(Peyton laughs)

Peyton: I'm going to get another margarita.

(Brooke smiles and then glances at Lucas; whom meets her eyes, Brooke awkwardly looks away)(Lucas looks away)

Brooke and Lucas: Well I'm going to...

(Brooke laughs nervously)

Lucas: Get another beer.

Brooke: Margarita.

(Peyton looks at Brooke knowing she's incredibly uncomfortable)

Peyton: I'll get it for you.

Brooke: Actually I think I'm going to head back to my hotel.

Peyton: Oh.

Haley: No no no you have to stay for a while.

Brooke: No I just.... Haley...

Haley: Okay I understand.

Brooke: I'll come by again.

(Haley nods and hugs her)

Nathan: By Brooke.

Brooke: By baby boy. (Hugs Nathan) Bye Jake, Peyton, The Tim.

Tim: Yeah yeah.

Jake: (Waves) Bye.

(Brooke looks at Peyton; they nod; she walks out the door)

(Lucas comes out of the bathroom and kitchen)

Lucas: Brooke leave?

Tim: Uh yeah but not because of you.

Lucas: Right. (Haley looks at Lucas and shrugs; lips "I'm sorry")

(Lucas walks out)

Lucas: Brooke!

(Brooke calling a cab) (She turns around)

Lucas: Why are you leaving?

Brooke: I just... ah (Can't think)

Lucas: Is it me?

Brooke: Save your ego trip. Not everything is about you.

Lucas: It was just a question.

Brooke: It's in the past. I'm over it.

Lucas: Uhuh. Then you don't mind if I ask you to dinner? (Brooke glares at him) You know so we can catch up ... talk.

Brooke: You think this is funny?

Lucas: No.

Brooke: Why are doing this?

Lucas: Because we never got a chance to talk after everything that happened. You just left town.

Brooke: (Tears in her eyes) Yeah. (Lucas wipes her eyes)

Lucas: I just want you to know I really am truly sorry. I didn't ...(Brooke interrupts)

Brooke: I can't do this. (Brooke turns around)

(Lucas grabs her arm and turns her around)

Lucas: (Stares at her) You clearly aren't.

Brooke: I try to tell myself I am but the truth is that night ruined my life and for what? Chace is Jakes son now.

Lucas: (Looks down) Yeah I guess so.

Brooke: I'm going to go now.

(Lucas nods as she gets into a cab)

(Lucas walks in the house)(Haley and Lucas go into the kitchen)

(Talking)

Haley: Lucas she asks about you all the time.

Lucas: Haley.

Haley: Lucas come on your not happy.

(Lucas glares at Haley)

Lucas: Yes I am I've finally moved on with my life.

Haley: You're both still obviously stuck in the past.

Lucas: Haley!

Haley: What you would rather be with that. ...that ?

Lucas: She's a girl and her name is Kacey. And I like her so deal with it!

(Lucas walks out of the kitchen)

Nathan: You leaving man?

Lucas: (Angry) Yeah have fun!

(Lucas slams the door; Haley rubs her head; Nathan looks at her and shakes his head)

(Fade out)


	21. Jail Buddies

**I don't own any rights.**

(Peyton and Brooke eating dinner together at a restaurant)

Peyton: Are we going to talk about this?

Brooke: What's to (Eats pasta) talk about?

Peyton: Brooke. If we're ever going to get back some of our friendship we have to talk about it no matter how much it hurts either of us.

Brooke: Fine. You go first.

Peyton: All right I know I made a huge mistake but you have to believe me when I saw I was only trying to protect you from getting hurt. I didn't want this to happen but it did. I can't change that I have my son and honestly I wouldn't because then I wouldn't have him- that's like saying I'm ashamed of him and I'm not. I'm just really sorry that I hurt you.

Brooke: I know. I'm just sick of everyone looking at me like this has ruled my life. I don't want the sympathy Peyton. I don't need it.

Peyton: I know we just all feel horrible. (Rubs Brookes hand)

Brooke: I missed having you as my friend though.

Peyton: God me too!

Brooke: What do you say we get of this fancy place and go have fun like old times?

Peyton: (Smiles) Now that's the Brooke I know.

Brooke: Yeah well a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do. Come on time to play a little thing I call dine and ditch. (Raises her eyebrows)

Peyton: You got it.

(They walk out of the restaurant)

(Brooke and Peyton laugh walking arm in arm)

Peyton: Now this is what I missed.

(Brooke smiles)(Peyton's cell phone rings)

Peyton: Hello?

Chace: Mom it's me.

Peyton: Hey boy what are you doing up?

Chace: Dad.

Peyton: Well it's getting late I want you in bed soon. Let me talk to your dad. I love you. Sweet dreams.

Chace: I love you too, mom.

(Hangs phone to Jake)

Jake: Yeah?

Peyton: You mind dropping him off at preschool in the morning?

Jake: Sure no problem.

Peyton: Thanks. I'll pick him up.

Jake: K night.

Peyton: Goodnight.

(Peyton looks at Brooke)

Brooke: What'd he want?

Peyton: Probably just to hear my voice before he went to bed. He's still no use to Jake and I not living together so he calls me when he stays over.

Brooke: You did great with him so far.

Peyton: (They share a smile) Thanks. Where to?

Brooke: Well since we're old enough to drink we need to find something we're not allowed to do.

Peyton: O god what did I get myself into?

Brooke: Hello Brooke. (Points to herself)

Peyton: Yeah I know. (They laugh and walk down the street)

(The police station)(Brooke laughing)

Peyton: Stop laughing we got caught.

Brooke: I know that's what's funny.

(Peyton rolls her eyes as she sits down in the cell)

Police officer: You each get a phone call. (Opens the holding cell door)

Brooke: (Brooke rolls her eyes and walks past the officer) Thank you.

Peyton: Finally.

(Peyton calls Jake no answer; Brooke calls Haley/Nathan- no answer)

Brooke: Damn it.

Peyton: Well isn't this great.

Police officer: Did you make your calls?

Peyton: Yeah.

Brooke: (Hesitantly) No I didn't.

(Peyton squints her eyes at Brooke)

(Brooke dials a number)

Voice: Hel hello?

Brooke: Hi it's Brooke. I kind of need a favor.

Voice: What is it?

Brooke: Come down to the police station and I'll tell you.

Voice: Okay I'll be right there.

(A guy walks in)

(Peyton looks out of the cell and sees Lucas; looks at Brooke)

Brooke: Sometimes you have to swallow your pride, right?

Peyton: Yeah, right.

Police officer: You're free to go.

(Lucas looks at Brooke)

(Peyton walks out of the police station)

Brooke: Thanks. (Lucas nods)

(They all get into the car)

Lucas: So are you going to tell me what landed you two in there?

Brooke: Funny story actually. (Peyton interrupts)

Peyton: One word.

Lucas: Brooke.

Peyton: Graffiti.

Lucas: Wow stepping it up a little bit aren't we.

Brooke: You know me.

Lucas: Yeah I do. (Lucas and Brooke lock eyes; Peyton coughs; Lucas looks back at the road)

Peyton: Actually we got caught streaking. (They all laugh)

Brooke: See I told you it was funny.

(They get to Brookes hotel)(Peyton gets out)

Brooke: Thanks for bailing us out. I promise I'll pay you back.

(Brooke gets out)

Brooke: Do you want to come up?

Lucas: I should get back home I have to be to work early.

Brooke: Right basketball.

Lucas: No I quit about five months ago. I'm working with Nathan in advertising. But you knew that didn't you?

(Lucas winks and drives off)

Brooke: To my room?

Peyton: Mind if I rain check I have to get up 5 hours and I know if I stay here I won't get any sleep.

Brooke: You're probably right.

Peyton: (Hugs Brooke) This was fun. Except for the whole going to jail part but it was new.

Brooke: I had fun too.

Peyton: Call you tomorrow?

Brooke: I'll be waiting Goldie locks.

(Peyton laughs; Brooke smiles)

(Brookes hotel Room)

(Knock on door)

Brooke: Coming.

(Brooke opens the door)

Brooke: Lucas?

Lucas: I probably shouldn't be here but.

Brooke: Um come in.(Lucas walks in)

(Brooke shuts the door, Fades out at the door number 1331)


	22. Fresh Starts

**Still don't own any rights to the show or the characters.**

(Brooke and Lucas)

(Lucas about to leave her hotel the next morning)

Lucas: Thanks for listening.

Brooke: Yeah.

(Lucas turns round)

Brooke: Hey Lucas?

Lucas: Yep?

Brooke: maybe we can do it again over lunch?

Lucas: I'd like that 1:00 okay for you?

Brooke: (Nods) Great.

(Lucas leaves)

Brooke: What are you doing Brooke? Pull it together you didn't come to play house with Lucas.

(Brooke calls Peyton; but quickly hangs up and calls Haley)

Nathan: Hello?

Brooke: Is Haley at school?

Nathan: No its teacher workday and she played hooky.

Brooke: Can I talk to her Romeo?

Nathan: Yeah. Haley! Phone!

Brooke: Right in the ear.

Nathan: Sorry here she is.

Haley: Hey.

Brooke: Its Brooke. I need your help.

Haley: What is it?

Brooke: Its Lucas.

Haley: Oh!

Brooke: He came to my hotel room a few hours after he dropped me and Peyton off after getting us out of jail and he stayed the night.

Haley: Okay maybe I need to sit down for this. (Sits and rubs head)

Brooke: And then for some reason I asked him to lunch. What am going to do?

Haley: Back up okay Jail? Lucas stayed the night?

Brooke: Graffiti and nothing happened we just talked.

Haley: Okay well back to the lunch. Do you want my opinion?

Brooke: Yes!

Haley: I think you should go. It'll be good for you. Then maybe you can have some more closure and move on.

Brooke: Move on... yeah okay thanks tutor girl.

Haley: That's what I'm here for.

(Brooke sits down as Lucas pulls out her chair for her)

Brooke: To be honest I wasn't going to come.

Lucas: I was debating whether or not to, too- to be honest with you.

Brooke: Why does this have to be so?

Lucas: Uncomfortable? Weird? Scary? Hard?

Brooke: (Nods) Yeah. Look I don't want to come between you and another woman.

Lucas: And you're not.

Brooke: What about your girlfriend?

Lucas: We broke up.

Brooke: Because?

Lucas: Because I wasn't quite on the same page as her.

Brooke: Oh I'm sorry. (Shakes her head) Actually no I'm not.

Lucas: I know what happened hurt you and I'm sorry so very sorry. But I love you and I know somehow this can work.

Brooke: You know when I left I thought missing you was only going to be for a day and I thought needing you would eventually fade away. Wondering if my life could ever feel complete again. Lucas I wont let myself be hurt again and again by you.

Lucas: I know Brooke. I don't want to hurt you.

Brooke: Then why do you do it and always with my best friend?

Lucas: I don't have an answer Brooke.

Brooke: (Nods with tears in her eyes) Well then I have to go.

Lucas: Brooke come on that's not what you want! I said I was sorry. No matter what I say it isn't going to make what happen go away.

Brooke: I just want it to go away.

Lucas: What?

Brooke: The hurt... Loving you. You may not of chose this life but it's what you got and I can't be apart of that.

Lucas: (Nods sadly) I understand that I'm human I make mistakes. But you're right I didn't choose this life but I took the path that was in front of me and that path right now is leading to you. What are you going to do about it?

Brooke: Damn it! (Stomps her foot) I hate it when you're right! (Lucas smiles relieved)(He stands in front of her) Well don't just stand their stupid kiss me. (She smiles and so does Lucas)

Lucas: Yes ma'am. (Brooke raps her arms around him and they kiss – Fade out)


	23. Meetings

**I don't own any rights.**

(Haley/Nathan's house) (Next week)

(Brooke and Lucas holding hands sitting on the couch; Haley sitting on the arm on a chair that Nathan's sitting on)

Nathan: So you two are back together?

(Brooke and Lucas look at each other; smile)

Brooke: Yeah.

Haley: You think it's going to be that easy?

Lucas: Of course not but we'll work on it. You got what you wanted Hales, are you happy now?

Haley: (Haley rubs Nates chest) Definitely. Now I don't have to hear Brooke ask about you all the time. (Brooke glares at Haley) And you Lucas moping around feeling sorry for yourself or pretending you're "happy" when you're not.

Lucas: Okay okay.

Haley: Isn't this great?

Nathan: Calm down Hales. (Haley sticks her tongue out at Nathan) So where are you guys going to live?

Lucas: We're going to stare here in New York. Brookes going to see if she can get transferred back here. (Nathan nods) (Brooke stands up)

Brooke: Speaking of which I have an appointment with my old boss in 15 minutes. (Lucas looks at her and she bends down to kiss him) I should be back in an hour or so.

Lucas: K. bye.

(Brooke leaves)

Nathan: You happy man?

Lucas: It's a start. I know things can't go back to the way they were just like that but yeah I'm happy.

Nathan: I'm happy for you. Lets celebrate.

Lucas: It's 10 in the morning aren't you suppose to be at work?

Nathan: We work at the same place Luke and anyways it's Saturday.

Lucas: Oh yeah. So when are they suppose to be done remodeling?

Nathan: I don't know. Grab your coats.

(They all grab coats and leave)

(Hours later) (Brooke coming out of a building and Peyton walks by)

Peyton: Well hey there sexy.

Brooke: Excuse (Sees its Peyton) Your not too bad yourself.

Peyton: You busy?

Brooke: No why?

Peyton: Cause I was thinking maybe you want to meet your nephew.

Brooke: (Stunned) Um wow I totally forgot. I'd love to.

(Peyton and Brooke walk into the house)

(Jake walks around the corner)

Peyton: Hey thanks for watching him.

Jake: He's my son you don't have to thank me.

Peyton: Sorry.

(Chace and Jenny come around the corner)

Chace: (dressed in a little cowboy outfit, points fake cowboy gun at his sister) Bang, Bang Bang!

Jenny: (Falls to the floor) Oh you shot me! I'm (Pretends to die)

Chace: (Chace laughs) Ha ha I got you sissy!

(Brooke smiles)

Peyton: Chace I brought someone who wants to meet you.

Chace: (Walks to his mom) Hi. (Shyly) Who is she?

Peyton: She's your Aunt. Brooke.

Chace: How come I never met her?

(Peyton looks at Brooke)

Brooke: Because I don't live in New York.

Chace: Oh. (Stares at Brooke) You're B E A utiful.

Brooke: That's cute. You teach him that?

Chace: No my daddy did.

Brooke: That's cute Jagielski already teaching the boy to flirt with girls.

Jake: Ah it comes natural to him. (Laughs)

Brooke: Yeah just like his da (Peyton and Jake look at each other) I mean Uncle.

Jake: Well you ready Jenny?

Jenny: Do I have to go? Why can't I stay with mom?

Jake: Because you're coming home with me. (Brooke and Peyton look at Jake; Jake looks at Peyton and then back to Jenny)

Jenny: Fine! But I don't see why you two don't live together anymore. It's not fair!

Jake: Jenny we've been over this now get your bag and lets go.

(Jenny glares at her dad)

Jenny: (Sighs) Fine Mr. Fun spoiler! Bye mom.

Peyton: (Hugs Jenny; kisses her on the cheek) Bye sweetie.

Jenny: Lets go dad.

Jake: (Rubs Jenny's head; she smiles at him) It was good seeing you Brooke. Bye boy.

Chace: Bye dad!

Jake: Peyton.

Peyton: Jake.

(Jake and Jenny drive off)

Brooke: What do you say I treat you to desert and a grab a movie on the way home?

Chace: Ice cream?

(Peyton looks at Brooke)

Brooke: Whatever you want.

Chace: Mom can we keep her?

(Peyton and Brooke laugh)

Peyton: Grab your coat its cold out.

Brooke: Lets hit the road you two gorgeous kids.

(They leave)(Driving in the car on their way back from the movie store)

(Peyton looks back)

Peyton: He crashed.

Brooke: Peyton um me and Lucas are seeing each other again.

Peyton: (Eyes widen) That's great isn't it?

Brooke: I hope so but I was just telling you so if you heard it from someone else it wouldn't be awkward.

Peyton: It wouldn't be. I'm not in love with Lucas.

Brooke: You need to get some action girl.

Peyton: I get action thank you very much.

(Brooke stops the car)

Brooke: Oh yeah with who?

Peyton: Nobody in particular.

Brooke: Tell me. (They share a smile)

Peyton: No it's embarrassing.

Brooke: Peyton I meant with a person.

(Brooke continues driving)

Peyton: (Shocked) You think. I didn't mean that.

Brooke: Then tell me your secrets.

Peyton: You promise not to laugh?

Brooke: Maybe.

Peyton: Oh god I know I'm going to regret this but the copy guy at my work)

Brooke: (Laughs) You're kidding me right?

Peyton: See I knew it. You said you wouldn't laugh.

Brooke: I said maybe baby! The copy guy seriously?

(Peyton nods)

Peyton: He's nice and...

Brooke: You like him.

Peyton: No I don't.

Brooke: Oh you do so look at you you're glowing. (Peyton hits Brooke) He's hot right?

Peyton: Oh god yes!

(Brooke and Peyton smile at each other)

Peyton: I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for him.

Brooke: Does Jake know?

Peyton: It's none of his business.

Brooke: Well if you really like this guy P. ask him out you know outside of work minus the sex for a while.

Peyton: Brooke saying no to sex? All right what have you done with her?

Brooke: Its me I've just realized that sex doesn't always fix things no matter how bad you want it.

(Peyton smiles)

Brooke: Well we're here.

Peyton: You're not coming in? (Peyton gets out and grabs Chace from the back)

Brooke: I told Lucas I'd be back in a hour and it's been 8.

(Peyton laughs)

Peyton: I hope you get what you're looking for this time.

Brooke: Thanks. (Peyton nods) Me too.

(4 months later)

(Brooke and Lucas moving Brookes stuff back into their house)

Brooke: You know we are getting a new place soon real soon.

Lucas: Whys that?

Brooke: I don't want to stay here forever in this house. Where you've been with other girls. Please you're lucky I'm here now.

Lucas: That's one thing I agree on- definitely lucky.

(Brooke walks over to Lucas; sits on his lap; kisses him)

(Brooke walks towards the guest bedroom) (Lucas smirks)

Brooke: You coming boyfriend?

Lucas: I'll be right there.

(Fade out on Lucas smiling)


	24. The Wedding

**I don't own any rights.**

(Six months later)

(Haley and Brooke)

Brooke: I don't know what to do? (Paces back and forth) My hair? Makeup? You? Lucas? (Brooke smirks)

Haley: Ha ha very funny. Calm down seriously.

Brooke: I'm sorry I'm just so nervous.

Haley: You sure about this? I mean you can always do it later on down the road.

Brooke: No no no I want to I'm just nervous about getting everything right.

Haley: Everything is going to be fine.

Brooke: Right! Where's Peyton?

(Haley makes a face)

Brooke: What does that mean? (Worried)

Haley: Her, Jake and the kids had to take a later flight out because they couldn't get out of work any earlier.

Brooke: But they are going to be here right? They have to be Peyton's my maid of honor. Oh this isn't happening! (Sits)

Haley: Breath Brooke. (Hands Brooke a bag; Brooke breathes into it)They'll be here.

Brooke: Are you sure?

Haley: Yes. Now start getting ready the weddings not for another 10 hours.

Brooke: I know.

Haley: I'll be back later. I need more sleep if I'm going to be alive.

(Brooke nods)

Brooke: Wait what if I need your help?

Haley: Brooke its five in the morning.

Brooke: Right. I'll see you in 3 hours sleeping beauty.

(Haley wines and leaves; Brooke starts getting ready)

(Lucas sleeping; phone rings)

Lucas: hel (Half asleep)

Brooke: Hey husband to be.

Lucas: Brooke?

Brooke: Uhuh (Lucas looks at the clock)

Lucas: Brooke its 5:30 in the morning.

Brooke: I know I needed someone to talk to no ones here but me.

Lucas: That's because everyone is asleep like normal people.

Brooke: I know I'm nervous.

Lucas: (Lucas sits up worried) You still want to do this?

Brooke: Of course I do I'm just ah I've never been married before and I'm so incredibly scared something's going to go wrong.

Lucas: Few you scared me there for a second. Stop thinking about it'll Everything is going to work out. Now go to sleep.

Brooke: I cant I have only 8 hours to get ready.

Lucas: Well I'll see you then because if you want a groom at your wedding he'll need sleep.

Brooke: I'll let you sleep.

Lucas: Thanks. I love you.

Brooke: You too. (Hangs up phone)

(Lucas goes back to sleep)

(9 1/2 hours later)

(Guests arriving)

(Haley and Brooke, her friends Sean and Lisa)

Lisa: So where's your friend Peyton?

Brooke: I don't know but I'm starting to freak out!

Haley: Starting to? (Haley gives Brooke a goofy look)

Brooke: Not funny tutor girl. I'm supposed to be walking down the isle and my maid of honor isn't here!

Haley: Well Lisa, Sean you two go get in your places on Brookes side for the brides maid.

(They shake their heads)

Haley: Now!

Sean: Okay we're going calm down you're freaking out more than Brooke.

(They two girls go take their places)

(Shows all the guests, family, friends, dates) (Karen sitting next to Dan, then Deb,Whitey, and so on)

(Lucas standing worried; looks to his best man- Nathan, then Keith then Jake)

Nathan: Stop worrying.

Lucas: I'm not worrying.

Nathan: See this is why I'm glad Haley and I didn't do this whole big wedding thing. Something always goes wrong.

Lucas: Not making me feel any better.

(Jake smiles at Lucas) (Lucas looks at Keith)

(Back to Haley running back into Brookes dressing place)

Haley: Peyton's on the phone. (Brooke snatches the phone)

Brooke: Where the hell are you I'm supposed to be walking down the isle in five minutes. (Angry)

Peyton: I'm sorry we're stuck in traffic.

Brooke: I knew something was going to go wrong. How long do you think you'll be?

Peyton: An hour maybe two.

Brooke: Shit! Shit shit.

Peyton: It's fine Brooke just go on with out me.

Brooke: Peyton you're my best friend I cant get married without you here.

Peyton: That's sweet but you're going to have to. I guess (Sad) I'll just have to watch it on tape. I'm really sorry Brooke.

Brooke: I don't know what to do.

Peyton: Go say your I do's I'll be there when you re-do them in ten years.

Brooke: Ah...(Thinks)

Peyton: Stop thinking and do it!

(Larry walks in)

Larry: Ready?

(Brooke puts her finger up saying 1 minute)

Brooke: Peyton...(Sad)

Peyton: I have to go the phones cutting out. I love you and I'm sorry I cant be there for the first round.

Brooke: Hurry up as fast as you can.

Peyton: Promise. B (Phone cuts out)

Haley: She's not going to make it?

Brooke: Nope.

(Larry rubs her arm; comforting her)

Larry: You know Peyton would be here if she could.

Brooke: I know this just sucks. I guess I'm stuck with just a matron of honor and no maid of honor.

Haley: Guess so.

Larry: You need another minute?

Brooke: (Takes a breath) No papa Sawyer lets do it.

(Haley runs out to take her spot) (Brookes dad walks in)

Brooke: (Face lights up) I thought you couldnt make it?

Brookes dad: Miss my only daughters wedding. (Shakes his head) Never.

(Brooke looks at Larry; he nods and goes to take a seat next to Karen)

Brookes dad: Can I do the honors in walking you down the isle?

Brooke: (Tears in her eyes) I wouldn't have any other way.

(The music starts playing; Everyone rises; Brooke begins to walk down the isle)

(Lucas face lights up)

Keith: Wow. (Quietly)

Lucas: I know and I get to marry her.

Keith: You're one lucky son of a gun.

(Brookes dad lets go of her arm; lifts her Vail; kisses her forehead; they smile at each other) (He takes a seat next to Whitey as everyone else sits)

(Brooke and Lucas face each other)

Lucas: God you take my breath away.

(Brooke smiles)(They face the priest)

Priest: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man Lucas Scott and this woman Brooke Davis in holy matrimony. They have each decided to read their own vows so we will begin with you. (Points to Brooke with his bible)

(Lucas and Brooke face each other)(Lucas lips the words "I love you")

Brooke: (Begins her vows)You came into my life when everything seemed so dark but you provided the light to find my way. I've never been so certain of anything in my life like I am of us. You have totally changed my outlook in life and I thank you for that.(Lucas smiles) I never thought that someone could love me like you do, but guess what? I love you that much too. I feel as if I'm walking over clouds just thinking about you. You make my life complete.I love you so much, those five words I tell you so much can't have more meaning than anything else ever possibly could. I love you with all my faults and all my achievements. I love you with all that I am. I love you for who you are. I love you everyday, every night, every time, all my life.

Priest: (Haley hands Brooke the ring) Place this ring on Lucas as a symbol of your undying love adn devotion.

(Lucas glowing aswell as Brooke; puts ring on Lucas)

Lucas: (Holds Brookes hands and begins his vows)I never in my life have met someone more beautiful, enjoyable, loving, and comforting as you. Since the very first day that you smiled at me I knew there was something very special about you. I had no idea then that I would fall in love, but now that I have, I am so grateful. I am so grateful for us to have wandered into one another's world so softly and unexpectedly.I sincerely feel that between the two of us, we have the kind of love that some people never get a chance to experience. I promise to love you as much as I can, as best as I can, and for as long as I live.

Priest: (Nathan hands a ring to Lucas) Place this ring on her finger as a symbol of your undying love and devotion.

(Lucas places the ring)

Priest: You may kiss your bride.

(Brooke and Lucas smile and share an intense kiss)

(Wedding march plays)

Priest: (Lucas and Brooke face everyone) May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott.

(Everyone smiling and cheering)

(They walk down the isle as everyone throws the bead things at them)


	25. The Reception

(I still don't own any rights to Tree Hill)

(Lucas and Brooke sitting- laughing & smiling)(Haley galnces at them and squeezes Nathans hand; He looks to her and kisses her)

(Dan stands up tapping his wine glass)

Haley: (sarcasticly) This should be good. (Nathan laughs)

Dan: I know I probably haven't been the best example for marriage well anything but I'd like to say a few words to these two. The easiest part of marriage is falling in love (Brooke leans to listen)and walking down the aisle. The most difficult part of marriage is 10 yearsfrom nowwhen the problems have ensued and issues have come about and you still find love. Marriage is not about the beginning, marriage is about the process and still being able to love through all the good and bad things. So I wish you two all the best.

(Music plays)

(Haley stand up on stage)

Haley: (Dan tilts his head to listen; Haley smiles to him) And now it's time for the bride and grooms first dance.

Lucas: (Stands up and puts his hand out)Wife.. (Brookes smiles and grabs his hand)

(Lucas leads her to the floor)

(They start dancing)

Brooke: (whispers) Thanks. (Lucas tilts her out to look at her face)

Lucas: For what? (Spins Brooke)

Brooke: For not giving up on us completely. (Lucas twirls her back in)

Lucas: Ah I couldn't do that I'd miss you too much. (Brooke smiles;Lucas dips her and kisses her;song stops) (Everyone claps and whistles; they go sit back down)

Nathan: Well I guess it's the best mans turn to talk.Well as we all know it was love at first sight (pauses) (Lucas smiles at Brooke) for Brooke. (Brooke glares at Nate) Lucas on the other hand needed a little more convincing on his part, but he eventually got there. (Brooke smiles at Lucas)(Nathan looks at Haley) Marriage isn't only the beginning of a realtionship but also the end of a life long search for the other half of your soul. It's more than the entanglement of two hearts, it's the entwining of two lives, forever. And Love is when two people join together and make each other better people for having the other in their life and truly believe Brooke and Lucas have found this. I wish you , bro and Brooke all the happiness in the world. Cheers

(Everyone raies their glasses and drinks)(Lucas stands up and hungs Nathan) (Brooke squeezes Nathans arm, he smiles)

(Nathan walks over to Haley; kisses her forhead andsits next to her) (Haley smiles) (Fades to Jake and Peyton walking in)

Haley: Oh goodness it's my turn um When you fall in love, it 's likea temporary madness. It errupts like an earthquake then it subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision; you have to work out whether your roots have become so intwined together that it is inconceivable that you two should ever part, because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness; it is not excitement, it is not the desire to mate every second of the day, it's not laying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every part of your body. No, that is just being in love, which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love, itself, is what is left over when being in love has burned away. (Jake wraps his arms around Peyton as she leans back on him; they smile at each other)Doesn't sound very exciting, but it is. Anyways I love you guys both more than anything and good luck. (Haley smiles and everyone drinks) (Brooke looks around and then catches her eye on Peyton and Jake)

Brooke: (Points to J & P) Look (to Haley)

Haley: Hey at leastsomething brought them back together.

Brooke: Yeah I know. This is so the greatest day of my life by far.

(Brooke walks over to Peyton)

Brooke: (Smiles) Hey lover boy. (Jake smiles)

Jake: Congrats. (Smiles back to Brooke)

Brooke: Come on P. lets hit the floor. (Grabs Peytons arm)

Peyton:Oh! (She looks back at Jake and sticks her tongue oue playfully)

(Brooke and Peyton dancing, Nathan and Deb, Lucas and Karen)

(Haley walks over to Jake)

Haley: Come on lets hit the floor.

(Jake squints and smiles, shakes his head no)

Haley: (grabs his arm) Please? Come on Jake.

Jake: Fine. (Haley and Jake smile at each other)

(Fades out after focusing on everyone dancing and laughing together)


End file.
